


Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Love, Gen, Major Character Injury, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 29,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many years have passed since those days in high school and college. I grew up and  so did my Ex boyfriend Sal Vulcano. my first love<br/>how many years have passed and I still think of him often...I guess him being on TV does not help, or the fact our nieces are all<br/>in school together...he was my first true love...Some days I wonder if he ever missed me as much as I miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of it all

**Author's Note:**

> **sexual content ahead**

Sal's POV

is that really her? I am standing her looking in the window and yeah its her...wow...I have not seen her since..God when? ok yeah I know when ..  
my God I loved her..I mean loved her..she was my ..heart, soul granted I was 15 when I met her but the feeling I had like nothing ever before and not just that I am in love for the  
first time..which ok I was but she was ...is beautiful her hair..those dark curls my God ..her smile..those dimples, I feel like I did then. (sal remembering meeting her for the first time at the St Roccos carnival picnic in highschool)  
sal"mary you said?" "yes that's my name and you are?" "sal...sal volcano...hi me "hello...so what do you think of this so far?" sal:"huh..oh the picnic is nice...nice day out....  
me- I love the fall its my favorite time of year ...sal-me too my birthday is in the fall in November.. me- me too! brian(walking over_) hey sally we are getting ready for some hoops you coming?  
sal-huh? oh ..yeah ok... Brian-hey (looking at me) me-hello brian-I'm brian and you are? me-mary nice to meet you (him smiling) well um...maybe I will see you later sal? sal-oh yeah I will be back  
my mom is helping in the lemonade booth & my dad at the raffle tickets so I will be here all day ..me-good see you later...and nice to meet you ...you too Brian.. brian-yeah later 

brian-he was all puppy dog eyed sal-I was,..not..quiet Q joe-throw the ball q (catching it) so what? I mean Sal may like her..and? (grinning) Q-and? murr-she s pretty I saw her  
sal-when? murr-earlier I bought a funnel cake from her Q-hey you don't share? joe-I had some...delish murr-(laughing) q-jerk... sal-I want to ask her out so bad  
joe-so do it Q-you should sal... murr-I mean denise is long gone (all 3 looking at him) come on ..she is ..forget her joe-he s trying Murr...no need to bring her up...(giving Murr the shut your mouth look Q doing the same) sal-well...idk ..maybe... Q-no sal..come on...man ask her...Diane was..no is a bitch she treated you like crap ...don' t let one dumb ass girl ruin It for you...ask her out or I will  
sal(wide eyed looking at him) you ..? what? Joe-Q? Q-(laughing) kidding come on...come on..I mean she s a knockout but I do not do that to my best friends...sal-ok...I yeah ok...

later....in the day almost dusk people leaving...  
sal(walking up to the booth) hey me(heart beating fast) hey sal...hi you hungry? how was your basket ball game? sal-good...thanks..no I ate...um so you ...(looking at his feet then back up)would you want to go out with me sometime? me-yes (thinking omg was that too fast?) sal(grinning) great um...I can give you my number and you give me yours? me-sure(exchanging numbers) sal-I ..will call you ok? me-yes...ok ..great ...(thinking he is the most handsome...sweet boy I have ever laid eyes on)

next Saturday night  
me-yes dad.... by 11 promise... sal-yes sir my dad said he would bring us home ok? I mean we are walking from your house but its not far me-looking at my dad...him nodding smiling telling us have fun and shaking sals s hand us going for the 3 block walk to the movies ) sal- you look ..very nice..pretty me-thank you...you look nice too (jeans , red converse hightops a pale blue shirt and jeans jacket I was mesmorized and his eyes...my God green ..but not a normal green ..the feelings I was having was probably not one a catholic girl is supposed to..oh well) sal(I love that jeans skirt and pink hightops and lacy shirt my God all I can smell is lavender on her and ...yeah she s beautiful_) sal-I got my learners permit....16 next month so driving ..are you driving yet? me-no I mean I have a lerners permit but with 4 older brothers...they drive me around..truth be told I think my parents like that more than me driving ..sal-(smiling) yeah I have an older sister and a younger one she s 5 my dad is reamarried...  
me-(smiling) watching the movie but really I was not paying attention all I could think of was this boy...next to me..smelling so good with some aftershave I was sure I had smelled on one my brothers his hand holding mine which he did about halfway thru the movie...sal-(walking her up to her porch ..my dad in the car..my God I want to kiss her...I lean in ..she leans in ..her lips press against mine and  
I feel nothing but pure happiness and how soft her lips are and they taste like cherry cola..and thinking never has a kiss felt so right...

Q-sal you coming we are lining up to do the intro..and....holy shit is that Mary? sal(snapped back into reality) yes ..that s her (both looking thru the glass of the storefront of the business infront of them)  
sal? sal-I am ready lets go (walking away ) Q-hey(following him) not going to say hello? sal-no...why? Q-uh...nothing sal-yeah exactly...Later..joe-he saw her? Q-yep she owns that bakery  
well I think so ..her name is on the front... Joe-yeah? wow...he loved her man....Q-that was a harsh breakup for him...her too I honestly always liked her she was..is my favorite of Sal's exs  
Joe- me too.....man he s in a mood I mean I know why...but....sal(walking up with Murr) I am in a mood...thanks bud (sitting down with his food joining them) joe-yeah you are man  
how long has it been since...sal-(looking at Joe) long time...not talking about it Murr-I saw her last week at cutlers grocery store..we talked..she looks great ...she just opened that bakery with her  
brother Dominic...she ,moved back to shalion about 6 months ago to open it with him...she quit her job in marketing in Arizona...her mom and dad are still in the same house..her other 3 brothers are married..all have kids...(all three staring at him) Murr-what? we talked for a bit...I always liked her...(shrugging) and Sal be mad ..whatever ..sal-last week? and you say it now? Murr-really? the man who  
made us all all vow how many years back to not talk about her? Joe-uh.... Q-true...but...Murr-yeah I did now..cause you know what? he (pointing at sal) has been out of it all day and look at him  
you are one of my best friends sal ...I told you ..you know do with it what you want sal(getting up) what I want is for you to shut the hell up and you two...no fuck all three of you DO NOT talk to me about her. got it??? (storming off throwing his food in the garabge) joe-well that ended badly..and damn I wanted that sandwich if he didn't Q-(laughing) Murr-ahh nice Joe (shaking his head eating)


	2. Prom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexual content ahead..

I want to not talk about this...at all..enough Mia-well Prom 2 days away and you are going to lose it finally ...me-and yet you are still talking, what Sal and I do..is just not..ugh  
mia- you are 17 how have you not had sex with him? me-just cause you lost it at 15//Mia I love you ..you are my best friend..but.. mia-no buts you want him I know you do and  
he s so freaking sexy his eyes alone could make me lose all thoughts in my head..me(smiling) I know...trust me..we ..just are waiting..Mia-you are...I know he wants to me-oh? why Brian say that to you?  
Mia-no...just I know..he s a guy they have needs...me-I have to go...thanks for studying with me...Mia-don't be mad me-I am not mad...just ..bye later that night Sal and I leaving the mall driving to  
my house . sal-I am all set now thanks for going with me to get my tux (me smiling holding his hand as it sits on the middle counsel of the suv he s driving.) what's wrong honey? me-nothing  
sal-nice try...I know you ..oh so well baby...come on ...me-sal...do you ...I mean...(me thinking how do I say this) sal-you can tell me anything you know this? we have been dating how long now?  
me-(smiling) almost 2 years...sal-ok...and I love you (me heart melting) me-and I love you ....so much(tearing up ..him pulling into the rite aid parking lot parking turning to me) sal-why are you crying? what? (kissing my hand looking at me..so intently) me- I love you so much sal..so much sal-oh my God are you ...me-what?!! sal-breaking up with me??!!! me-NO!!! no ...not..NO !! sal(letting his breathe out looking releaved) me -why would you think that? sal-idk..just your look..your face..you crying..idk..stupid..sorry so sorry..me-ok....we have talked about sex...sal(nodding) and I its so cliché to say hey Iost my virginity prom night..I don't; want to be that cliché do you? Sal(thinking) I want what you want. baby.I told you..I am not rushing you...ever me-all your friends have...sal-so who cares?  
me-do you ? sal-no..i am not dating them I am dating you...I am with you.. I mean...(looking at his hand in mine him brushing his thumb over my hand) do you want to ? me-yes sal-(looking at me his face flushed those sexy green eyes that make me melt sparkling) I do...when we are making out I kiss you and I have a lot of feelings inside me, sal-I do too me-and we have fooled around and  
that has been..well you know (me blushing) sal-yeah (grinning) me-I love your hands on me, touching me I know that making love to you will be amazing sal=aww babe I love what you do to me  
and I hope its amazing I mean I never did it so don't put me too high on that pedestal Me(leaning over kissing him) I placed you up there and not taking you down (moving my one hand down over  
his crotch the other running my fingers over the back of his neck which he loves and turns him on) sal(breathing heavy) baby...me-what do you want? tell me (whispering in his ear kissing his ear lobe  
rubbing him now over his jeans) sal(kissing my neck my lips ..kissing my ear whispering ) will you...(looking at me..me nodding pointing to the backseat him taking my hand going first helping me climb over...unzipping his pants freeing him...looking up at him smiling leaning my head down kissing the tip of him licking it..him moaning hands in my hair...me looking up at him one last time before  
I devour him in my mouth swirling my tounge over the head of his dick him moaning even louder ) sal-oh fuck..my...G--god..baby...I..fuck.going to ...cum me(nodding wanting to taste him loving him..a min maybe passing him exploding in my mouth me taking it all swallowing ) sal-I love you so fucking much...my god mary(me smiling leaning my hand on his chest kissing him ) Me_ I love you too My sal  
so ...much(him holding me close ) me -we have to go...its getting late sal-hey I did not get to touch you...(furrowing his brow) me-its ok..next time you owe me ..twice (him laughing hugging me tight)  
sal-twice it is my baby girl you know something ? me(pulling back looking at him) what? sal-no one will ever love you as much as me..and that's not just cause you just gave me a mind blowing blowjob as usual..because its the truth baby , you are mine...now..always me(nodding kissing him deeply knowing no one ever will love me as much as he does )  
N


	3. I saw you Sal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY FIRST STORY...  
> please let me know who likes it..or not thanks!

home...after closing the bakery up...found my old photo box in my room , my old room as I moved in with my parents briefly as the condo I rented was not ready yet ready, I saw him today looking at me thru the bakery window and my knees got weak..damn you Mary really. after all these years..and Sal...Sal your ex makes you weak in the knees oh & maybe my heartbeat sped up..a bit..or a lot..dammit  
wow..me and Sal..many pics..so much in a box..his poems he wrote me so cute, polaroids of us, homecoming pics, silly pics and prom pic, my sal...I lost my virginity to him well  
\we did to one another , me settling down at the window seat in my old room opening the diary I kept of me and sal, was I a dork ? maybe, maybe I still am, setting my wine glass down reading  
the entry of that night...yes THAT night..and remembering 

sal-baby (kissing my face so softly laying next to me at the holiday in ,in queens NY. me-yes(kissing all around his neck removing his polo shirt throwing it to the ground kissing his chest)  
sal-we are alone..in a hotel room me(nodding) feeling slightly shameful I lied to my parents saying I went with Mia this weekend to see some colleges in PA...brian or as they call him Q went with her her on again off again boyfriend , turning my attention back to my love..my Sal Me-you smell so good (inhaling his polo cologne licking his neck him moaning) sal-my God (kissing me hard running his hand over my lace panties the only thing left on me ..clothing wise..me reaching down pulling his boxers off rubbing him so gently ...sal(kissing my neck his lips trailing down my boobs him kissing each one  
moving down kissing my shaking stomach him looking at me..sal-honey? (putting his palm on my stomach) me-I am ok..sal-you are sure? me(nodding ) him smiling knowing its cause of him I am  
quivering kissing lower pulling my panties off and tossing them to the floor parting my legs ever so slightly running his hot tounge over my clit making me moan and grab his thick brown hair him smiling into me licking me so slowly , on purpose making me crazy..with each lick over my clit I moan his name which he loves anytime he licks me he s so proud of the way I moan his name, yell it too...  
me-sal..I am...going to...so close baby he licks harder faster now till I explode yelling his name grabbing his head shaking from the pure joy of him making me cum so hard..him kissing back up my body then kissing my lips ...smiling sal-you love that huh? me(blushing) you know I do Salvatore Vulcano..shush him grinning kissing me more . I feel how hard he is and reach down to touch him  
he moans slightly and reaches next to the pillow my head is on to take the condom wrapper and tear it open my eyes never leaving his face ..sal-baby you are ready? me(kissing him) sal I want to feel you in me..he smiles puts his condom on..I open my legs wider he lays on me...putting himself at my entrance sal-I love you me-I love you my Sal ...and with that he enters me slowy at first ..I feel a little pain not much ..like I read about..well that's a plus I think to myself he looks at me & smiles , I smile back and nod coaxing him to keep going ..and he does soon speeding up trying to last me loving the  
feeling of him in me, he starts to moan my name...sal-babe I am so close..I ..me(kissing him darting my tounge in his mouth wanting him to come so bad within moments he cums and moans laying his  
head into into the crook of my neck panting ..I can't help but love his man and always will ..slowy he picks his head up I smile at him..he smiles at me. sal-am I ...on that pedestal ? me-baby you re so  
high up there ..we laugh he goes to clean up I do too feeling slight cramps nothing bad..I see him lovingly stare at me as he fixes the sheets and blanket on the bed as I come back into our room  
sal-hey me-what? sal-I was the first man in you..and will be the last and I want no other woman but you ... ...I stare at him thinking My God Sal those are THE sweetest words I have ever heard..  
me laughing sipping my wine...saying out loud in my empty room...such a dope I am to actually believe that , down my wine and crawl into bed...daming myself for thinking of Sal


	4. we are filming where?

sal! sal! wait..sal(walking to his car) f this and F YOU and MURR AND Q ..other two following behind Joe ..Joe in the lead. joe-sal ..  
sal-no! you KNOW I ..how I feel and you 3 go behind my back & set up filming there? at her bakery? are you fucking kidding me? murr-sal..its a new place ..it will be great to  
film in ..Joe-I love me some pastery Q (hands in his pockets grinning) why? why would you all do this to me? Joe-you want the truth buddy? sal-uh when have never not wanted it from you?  
joe-look man its been almost 2 weeks since you saw her...you are moping...not our sal...you had two comedy shows you were ok in ..but hell I have seen better...see her talk to her  
you know you loved her..I would bet my last dollar you still do..I KNOW you have feelings for her sal...sal-I...tomorrow ? and she agreed? Q-no her brother Dom agreed to let us come in   
there..& film Joe(putting his hand on Sal as sal leans on his mustang) see her talk to her she was the love of your life man...sal-yeah? and she broke my heart ...shattered it I never looked at another  
realationship right after her I was with her 8 years loved her with all that I am ..and then...Joe-and then you two let it happen you both could have fought harder..sal-bullshit you were not there Joe  
joe-no? really? how picked you back up? huh? it was me I was there I KNOW Sal so don't give me that bullshit! murr-he speaks the truth man...Q-we all wanted you to be ok sal..man I have been there shit we all have one way or another, sal-man...I am going home Joe-get some sleep...eat a good breakfast ...sal(flipping him off leaving) Q-he s really mad...damn maybe we should have not done this  
Joe-man...maybe you are right Murr-oh BULLSHIT listen to you two..you want him ok?> he NEEDS to see her..hell she may NEED to see him..I want him happy man and I am telling you both she made  
him the happiest...so he can deal with this !

sal at home looking in his closet 4 outfits on his bed later that night..thinking...I am really worried about how I look tomorrow? hell yes I am on Tv course sal ok ..sure  
oh you fuckstick you know WHY you care (swigging his beer) yeah its her ..;all her..my girl..was ,,,not my anymore.. Mary Theresa Magantega, who I wanted so bad to be  
Mary Vulcano what the fuck why now? she s here..here..what the fuck am I gonna do?...finishing his beer going for another and maybe some TV before a panic attack ensues  
yeah...I do kinda want to see her...(opening his beer taking a seat on the couch flipping on the TV ...thinking & hating himself for it...cause all his thoughts are of her


	5. I hate myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***sexual content

Me- do not talk to me Dominic...... Not today maybe not ever dom- oh OK....good one you know it's a good thing he's coming here ,me glaring at him him not caring , and I know you what my whole life..me- since your my brother then yeah....jerk dom- trust me....come-on , mare?( Me walking away from him nervous....anxious....mad yet not knowing what to expect from him.....while I'm in my own world I hear the bell to the front door of the bakery jingle ..then people talking about placements of cameras knowing they are here having the urge to turn and run... I mean why not?...ok no your a grown woman ...knock if off I tell myself, i then hear a voice it's that of Q...Brian Quinn laughing I peek out the office door to see him standing there by Dom talking laughing ...Q looks great the facial hair suits him well....Joe walks up shakes Dom's hand they start talking I start to close the little bit of door I have open... When I hear him.....Sal his voice I peek back out my heart racing my hands shaking ..my stomach doing flip flops oh my he is beautiful... Since I refused to watch even one episode of the show I wasn't sure exactly how he looked...there he stood black jeans dark blue low top converse and a shirt that said Kool and the gang ahh yes retro Sally they called him in high school he hsd on black eyeglasses his hair was thick and wavy as I remembered and he had a beard ....my mind was racing my heart thumping ...I took many deep breaths opened the door stepped out turned to close the office door , feeling eyes on me I turned right around in James...Murr as we called him ..murr- hey you (hugging me close me hugging him back ) thanks so much for letting us film here it's a great location , me- oh well Dom set it up...but your welcome...  
Joe and Q approach me giving me hugs talking to me I'm not even sure what All is being said as I look between Q and Murr to sal as he stands back looking at me ...

Sal's pov 

She's right there ...a few steps and I could be by her..my God she's so beautiful her hair still curly although shoulder length was longer before but just as dark and gorgeous...her sweet smile and hazel eyes that I looked into many many times , she had on a floral print skirt that came just above her knee , tan flats and a white button down shirt which was a compliment to her Italian complexion...my mouth was dry I felt my stomach literally tie in knits what the fuck sal ...knock it off you idiot I can't do this I mean....me-, hello Sal nice to see you. (me Infront of him ) sal(how the...when did she walk over here ) hey Mary ..it's good to see you ...me ( nodding smiling feeling stupid Q walking over ) Q - hey buddy were ready to set up in back ...sal-uh on great let's go ( him nodding in my direction following Q in back ..me going into the office getting the deposit letting Dom kmow I'm going to the bank walking out quickly, getting into my Jetta pulling away once out of sight of the store pulling over into a parking lot parking ..taking deep breaths ....thinking I was going to lose it ..when I heard a song on the radio "closing time" from years ago And remembering...

Sal-uh I'm telling you it should be played at every bar every night me- hmm.....don't know , sal-uh don't know? Ple-ase woman !me(laughing kissing his face as he puts the key into our front door of our condo ) ok I can see your point , him putting his arms around me from behind nuzzling my neck) mmmmm you feel so good , me turning around facing him kissing his sweet lips ... sal- you know something ? Me- like? Sal(grinning) I love you ...me- you better I pay half our rent here , sal-well that's just what I was going. To say! Me(laughing kissing him more ) ok I'm going to make dinner , sal- need help? Me-sure want to press garlic for the pasta , sal_ garlic? I don't know you may not kiss me after if I eat that , me(hugging his waist up on my tipy toes kissing his sweet lips) that won't bother me.. I love your lips my Sal (him cupping my face kissing me lovingly sweetly). 

 

Sal-we got some good stuff boys , Joe- course we did we are comedy genius my fine cuban friend (laughing) um you ready ? Sal-we not quite , joe knowing sal was waiting to see where I was ..sal- you don't have to wait buddy if you want to go I'm sure Bessie and your baby girl would love to see you , joe- ok man (patting his back knowing the other two guys left just some crew finishing packing ) call me later ok?, Sal-we sure ...wait why? Joe- eh just let me know you got home ....sal- yeah ok buddy (grinning knowing joe always has his back grateful beyond measure...going thru his backpack hearing me talking to an employee in the kitchen walking to look in thru the window by the office door that sees into the kitchen ...seeing her organizing putting things away loving she's still that way...just like him .... remembering...

Me- well I'm in I love it honey do you ? , Sal-i do love it (smiling at the automatic label maker I brought home ) people will be sooooo jealous of this whoo baby! Me(laughing wrinkling my nose at him) sal(picking my hand up holding it in his walking me to the couch holding my hips pushing me down him laying on me sal- you are so sexy , me- it's the label maker isn't it? (Him laughing shaking his head no kissing me deeply slipping his tounge inside my mouth , me welcoming it groaning into his mouth .... ) Sal_ here or our bed? Me- here right here baby (pulling on his shirt trying to pull it over his head him helping me , then assiting in removing all my clothes ) sal- naked perfect...(removing his shorts with me reaching down to feel him push his boxers down and off. ..) sal- your fuckin beautiful...( Placing the head of my dick at her entrance just teasing her with the tip her groaning me loving that ,me- sal....omg please , sal- please what? Me- oooh sal! Don't tease me! You know what I want!!!! Sal- maybe I do maybe I don't (moving his left hand down his middle finger rubbing my very wet clit me- sal!!!!!! Sal- ask me baby ...come on (pushing a little further into me me panting ) me- fuck me sal!!!!! Please fuck me!!!! Sal(loving when you ask....beg him to fuck you pushing into you hard pulling out then slamming back in not letting up sal- is that what my baby wanted ?(with each word a new thrust ) me- yes!!!!!! Omg sal yes!!!! (Feeling myself get close wanting her to cum with me rubbing her clit faster looking into her eyes loving how she's looking back at me like I'm the only man she's ever wanted....me- sal I'm.....(feeling her explode push s me over the edge and I cum deep inside her ...catching our breath kissing her adjusting ourselves so she's laying on me now loving how she's playing with my hair me starting to drift off to sleep hearing her murmur no one lovss you as much as I do my Sal....


	6. What your heart and mind want to remember

me(walking up to him standing there by the office, just wanting to not have this awkwardness between us ) all done?

sal-yes...uh thanks for letting us ..come in and film we got really good stuff today

me-you are welcome glad it worked out..

silence...

me-well..have good evening Sal

sal-yeah you too...uh how have you been? I mean no yeah that's what I mean

me-ok..and you?

sal-good..really good the show has brought me ..most of what I wanted in life & I do a lot of standup in different clubs it really is a dream come true, my life  
is basically what I wanted 

me-I am ..happy for you Sal, I really am you ...deserve it I know how hard you worked for where you are today 

sal-thanks that means a lot to me, you were there thru most of my trying(me nodding feeling my stomach doing flip flops  
thinking about him and I what was) you came home when? 

me-May..Dom called me last year and asked me to go in with him on this bakery and I thought about it & decided I wanted to I quit my job and sold my condo , I missed home  
my family , I liked Arizona but New York is home , I am happy to be back(trying so hard to not look into those beautiful green eyes) 

sal-its good you are back (looking at me , me not knowing what to say ) I mean for your family and all that's all I meant (feeling like he just punched me) 

me-well have a good night sal , bye (walking into the kitchen not crying holding back the tears till I reach the walk in cooler , shut the door and cry, I mean  
was I really stupid enough to think he actually cared I was back?)

later that evening sal at home texting Joe

joe-that was a dick thing to say sal

sal-yeah I am aware joe...dammit I did not mean it..I mean I don't know why I said it I know that hurt her feelings, but I don't know man this is throwing me for a loop  
I see her and I feel a lot..and I then I think about us in high school, then college and I don't know man it hurts but not all the time

joe-cause what you two had for the most part was good Sal,. you know that 

sal-yeah I do but...you can't live in the past , right?

joe-no you can remember memories are a tricky thing , they can suck the life outta you or make you smile till it hurts, you feel something when you see her? saw her  
today?

sal-yeah....nervous, anger , I mean lots of stuff Joe

joe-just want to say this and I will let it go..for tonight that is, think back sal when you were so happy with her, you were the happiest in a relationship I ever saw you 

sal;-yeah and then what happed Joe? she left me remember that? yeah cause I do its in my mind, its never left that s what I remember the most

joe-I know that was...I know man but it s sad if that takes over the happy times Sal, we are 40 man, you gotta let shit go..live for now

sal-see you tomorrow (going to get ready for bed, changing brushing teeth , setting the alarm getting into bed , tired lying wide awake...thinking.....)

2008

in the condo we shared I loved this condo it was ours, not far from school since we both were taking college courses part time at least , I worked as   
a bartender at night making pretty decent money, Mary worked part time for an advertising agency not more than 20 min from our place, I mean was life perfect ? no  
but it was good, I loved coming home to her after I got home from the bar she would be up most nights even when I would not get home till 2:30 or 3 sometimes  
she would say I napped and I missed you all day..I will sleep when I am dead tell me about your night honey , in the summer we would sit outside on our little patio and talk  
after I got home, have drink or two, when it got colder we would sit on the couch usually with my head on her lap and talk about our days till we were so tired we barley  
made it up to our bedroom, on some nights when she did wait up for me, we would have a lot of sex..I would text her I was on my way home ..she would text back she was  
up,. waiting and wearing one of the sexy little numbers I purchased for her at VS, damn that was so hot. She met me at the door a few times, in one of those, or which was  
my favorite nothing but one ,my white tshirts that was my fucking favorite. My life was what I wanted, I wanted her and had her she loved me more than anything and  
I felt the same, our family's all got along, I loved hers and she loved mine, I mean what else could I ask for? nothing...till that one night I got home..

sal(throwing my keys onto the table we had in the front hall ) "baby I am home...(no reply) baby?" (walking up the stairs hearing her ..crying? I opened our bedroom door and she  
was in the middle of the bed face down crying) "babe? what is it? what's wrong?? "(she slowy lifts her head up and looks at me)" babe??" (now I am scared as hell, she sits up slowy wiping her face and in a shaky voice says "Sal I ..I have to t-tell you something," ok I say...what?" (coming to sit by her, she puts her hand up in the stop motion I stop and wait...Sal I have been talking to someone, "ok talking to who about what?" she looks at me like she can't bring herself to say it "I am so so sorry sal " for?" I am still so lost, "seeing someone kinda and today I ended it I mean it never really began but I had two classes with him and we would have a coffee inbetween and we started texting and I don't know how it happened but he kissed me tonight when I was leaving to come home and I pushed him away and said I can't ..I mean I did not want him to kiss me..I did not mean..its a mess Sal and I wanted to tell you because its so wrong" sal(processing this..did she just say another man kissed her? kissed her put his lips on hers MY lips that I kiss every day) sal-"have you been seeing him?" she says no...as friends and I guess he thought it was more...I got myself into a situation I had no business being in Sal I am   
so sorry, I just feel ...(I put my hand up this time in the stop motion...) "I cant process this I feel like there was a crack in the middle of the earth and my life shattered you let ....another man kiss you ? and you have been talking to him? why?? why? you love me I thought you did... 'no I DO love you , I love you so much sal I do not know how it happened if I led him on I did not mean to I was just being  
friendly " (me looking at her , her eyes spilling with tears her nose all red , puffy eyes too ) "I can't look at you , I just can't " (me leaving our bedroom walking down the stairs in a fog sitting on a kitchen chair..time passing JC I don't even know how long, she comes down sits on a stool by the counter looking at me I look up at her , my god she s beautiful even with her red swollen eyes , I love her so much..I stare at her lips and I get SO angry ) "why did you let another man kiss you ? did you like it? what the fuck did you do? are you fucking crazy? are you ? " (I am shouting now she blinks a few times from my raising my voice) "no I did not like it Sal , I pushed him away I ...(me cutting her off) "who was it ? who is it? whats his fucking name ? *(She says ethan a fucking ass lame name ethan this fuckstick thinks he can kiss My girl) "does he know you have a boyfriend?" (she nods yes this makes me madder at her more so than that fuckstick_) "leave " (she looks at me startled maybe shocked she says what?) "get out" (she hops down off the stool to walk upstairs ) "no I don't want you here anymore , get out of this house I don't want you here " (she gasps then looks at me ) "ok I will go to Mia s tonight and...we can ..(I cut her off) "no don't come back I don't want you anymore we are done" (She looks at me eyes wide ) "no? sal I did not ..he kissed me and I told you because I can  
t live a lie I wait you cant mean this?" "yes I can live a lie? you were flirting with him getting coffee with me how long now? "not flirting and just coffee sal!" :just coffee are you that stupid? you are beautiful I see men look at you , I am not blind you think he wanted to be your friend? JC you re fucking stupid!@ he wants to fuck you you get that now do you? guys cant be just friends with a girl its not possible cause he s always thinking about sex! and you are so fucking stupid to think otherwise? or maybe you liked his attention? huh? " (I am yelling now ..I can't help it she looks scared she s sobbing I want to grab her and hug her,.no grab her and shake her, no grab her and fuck her brains out and let her know I am the only man in her life I do none of those things I walk past her she grabs me hugs my waist asking me to please not leave her give us another chance she can't live without me...I pry her arms from around my waist and walk up the steps she stand there sobbing I turn to look at her,. I feel my heart break , a broken man ) " I can't forgive you, I can't be with you anymore " (with that I walk into our room close the door I hear her sobbing, calling my name I don't budge, time passes the sun is up I hear her keys jingling a door opening & closing , her car pulling out of the garage, I slide down against the door of our room sitting on the floor and just sob I can't stop and don't think I ever will , what just happened did I mean what I said? what I did ? wait this can be worked out ? then I think of his lips on hers ..her sweet lips him looking into her eyes the eyes I adored and I just can't get past it, I can't I wipe so many tears away they just keep coming)


	7. Two broken hearts

after a long day of the guys coming over , taking to me ,I still felt like hell they tried but, I feel awful I asked them to leave about 20 min ago they agreed only because I promised to text them all later after she left, I finally answered her one of many texts she could come over and get stuff, I feel like throwing up I did that already a few times. The little sleep was good only because for those first few seconds when I awoke I forgot the pain ,,it came rushing back & hit me like a ton of bricks. SItting her in my living room looking at pictures of us...our highschool prom pic , some pics form a few highschool plays we ended up being together , one at her brother Anthonys wedding my favorite her and I at a yankees game she s behind me hugging me around the neck and we both have huge smiles on our faces, she loved putting our pictures in frames, I was looking at the texts between us, I said some mean fucking things to her, not once did she say anything as mean back, not once she kept saying sorry and please can we work this out, she loved me so much , don't let her one stupid mistake end us, she can't live without me, my replys were mean and cold and she took it all from me..  
Mary 's POV I hear the door opening and I sit upright she walks in , her hair is pulled up looks messy she has on a hoody & jeans she looks beautiful to me,,My god I can;t even 

me-I came to get some of my things I won't take long Sal ...we should discuss what we are doing with the condo its in our both our names, I dont know if you want itI can't afford it on my own with a part time job and all our stuff I don't know

sal-you seem to have it all figured out

me-excuse me?

sal-you heard me

me-(angry) this is what YOU wanted Sal you can't forgive me, I am a whore, and a bitch and wait there are so many other "great" words you called me let  
me take out my cell and scroll thru them! 

sal-I was mad! I AM mad....what would you do if it were me? huh if I kissed another woman?

me- he kissed me! I did NOT kiss him, you know that I told you how many times Sal??!!!!

sal-whatever i asked you a question, how would you feel?

me-I would hate it Sal I would hate that another woman put her lips on yours 

sal-exactly (pointing at me) 

me(sighing deeply) I love you Sal, I do I will always love you and I am sorry , truly sorry if my one mistake is ending us after all we have been thru, all the years of us you want to leave me? then leave me I cried all night, I replayed in my head all night that kiss, maybe I did lead him on but I did not mean to, blame me for all of it Sal , I don't want to ever be without you , I wanted to ...spend my life with you, I guess you and I are not what I thought Sal(hanging my head going upstairs minutes passing me hearing him coming up , me getting my things into a few suitcases going into our bathroom to get my things refusing to cry even though it s right at my surface lump in my throat)

sal(leaning agaisnt the door watching me) we can discuss things later this week if you want

me-what I want sal is for you to stop this and forgive me

sal(tears falling ) I just can't

me-how is this such a big deal? I mean YES it was wrong but I did not fuck him , he kissed me and you act like.,'

sal(interupting) -IT IS A BIG DEAL!!! kissing is so fucking intimate its personal Mary, we shared how many kisses were they not that way?

me-YES but because I love you they were intimate and special HIS was NOTHING TO ME !!! OH FINE FUCK THIS we are done then you got  
what you asked for Sal I have begged , pleaded with you , you can care less what I have to say, so fine FINE(yelling crying)

sal-you left me

me-(looking at him like he s crazy) WHAT?

sal-you ruined this and left 

me-you asked me leave Sal are you fucking crazy???!!!

sal-you do not get it....you left me the moment you kissed him

me(crying shaking my head grabbing my suitcases leaving throwing my house key on the floor walking out)


	8. Green Eyes

8 days had passed Sal could not shake her from his mind, she consumed him he taped his episodes, had a show downtown in the bronx and tried to go on about his life  
he was headed to his Niece s play at school he was looking forward to seeing her and his family since he was so busy with the show he had not spent as much time  
with them as he wanted he parked his car and was headed to the school gym he looked up from looking at his text his sister sent him where the seats were when he  
saw her, she was walking in too what was she doing here? she looks sees me and smiles ..kinda

sal-hey Mary what are you doing here?

me-my niece Sophie is in the play

sal-oh mine too..

me-I Know sophie told me

sal-they know one another ?

me-yes guess so,,,enjoy the play sal

(watching her go sit by her brother and sister in law and nephews going to my sister sitting , the play is almost one hour and it was adorable I love  
my niece and little kids in a play freaking funny , the whole time I was also thinking about her I go to kiss my niece and tell her what a great job she did  
and promise to spend time with her and her sisters this weekend...going to my car slowy searching for her...not seeing her wondering if she left already searching the lot seeing her go to a dark blue jetta and hear the beep of the car unlocking ...moving in her direction ) 

sal-Mary ...hey

me(turning around seeing him) yeah>

sal-hey (pushing the sleeves up on my plaid shirt) you want to maybe.,,go get a drink?

me(surprised trying not to look like it) Um....yes ..ok sure

sal-you know that bar on third ave and baltic

me-no whats it called?'

sal-titlted kilt...follow me ok>

me-sure

sal-(I watch her following me to the bar its like 30 min away , what was I doing? I don;t know but I know I was feeling happyand that was  
a feeling that did not come as often as I liked these days..

AT THE BAR

MARYS POV

me-(laughing) I do remember that and I know Joe will always too no?

sal(laughing) yeah he will man highshool was great

me-it was,,, you in the all boys school me in the all girls, oh the fun we had Sal

sal(smiling drinking his jack & coke I loved he still drank those, I loved his dimples and  
his eyes it was so long since I looked into those beautiful green eyes, the eyes that melted my heart  
way back when and,,,,now making my heart flutter he cocks his head to the side smiling)  
are you glad you are here with me?

me-yes,,,,are you glad you asked me?

sal-very(us looking around seeing a couple not too far from us making out his hands on her back hers entangled in his hair  
sal taking another sip of his drink seeing I was watching that couple too)  
I can recall some make out sessions with you

me(turning red nodding) oh I recall (drinking my whiskey sour)  
I remember how soft your lips were..(seeing him grin blushing a little)

sal-we kissed alot (me nodding) you kiss ayone else as much as me>

me-as in recently?

sal-uh,,,sure'

me-nope have not dated in many years , I dated a few guys in Arizona but nothing serious '  
how about you?

sal-uh I broke up with someone last year did not work out...I guess you know it s hard to have  
a relationship i am busy alot.....and.,

me-and?

sal(him looking at me) honestly Mary I have never....found anyone I wanted to be with like I wanted to be with you

me-I know the feeling Sal,,,,very well  
(feeling so good I admitted this to him and honestly loving he feels that way...talking into the bars closing time walking out  
to our cars parked by eachother in the lot)  
I had a nice time Sal, I really enjoyed catching up with you

sal-yeah me too,...Mary , I ..maybe we can do this again?

me-go out again?

sal-yeah I mean,,,if you want to 

me-yes I do,,,Sal 

sal-ok here (him handing me his cell) put your number in my cell  
me(doing it hands trembling him noticing , handing his phone back)  
good I will text you this week ok?

me-sounds great to me (beyond happy , beyond nervous and staring into his eyes)

sal-what if I told you I wanted to kiss you?

me-I would tell you I wanted you to kiss me Sal

sal(him moving closer me putting one hand on his chest staring up into his eyes mesmorized  
him gently touching the side of my face )

SAL'S POV  
looking into her beautiful face her so close to me , feeling like I did years ago  
leaning into her placing my lips on her kissing her soft sweet lips, memories flooding back  
my God how I missed her , she smells so good and I keep kissing hers she  
moves her arms around my neck and I pull her into me pressing her against my body  
few mins pass we stop and look into one another s eyes)

sal-that was....God I missed you Mary

me(tearing up ) I missed you too Sal


	9. Happiest I've been in a while

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content*

My new condo is ready my brother's got all my furniture moved in most of my things are put away right now I'm just enjoying being here 

And thinking alot about the kiss from sal two nights ago, can you love someone after eight years , yep you can love someone a lifetime , I know I 

I will love him a lifetime.  Hoping he texts me this week and he wasn't just saying he would..no that's not how Sal operates I know him 

Well, I mean he may have changed , we all do but he'd never change and be a jerk, he didn't have that in him , that I knew for sure .

 

 

 Sal and Q eating lunch out , waiting for their food to arrive 

Sal- I'm going to text her see if maybe she wants to go out to dinner 

Q(smiles raise's an eyebrow) you guys should

Sal- stop with the look, the grinning, you guys have been goofy since I told you we went out 

Q I m just smiling can't a guy smile ?(sal laughing) really man it's good you two are what's the word I'm looking for ... reconnecting

You never know 

Sal- I'm taking it slow Q, 

Q- whatever buddy just know I'm pretty happy for you and you know Joe and Murr are , your like our little tiny bird we are nudging from the next 

We want you to fly be happy

Sal- really you dope?(, laughing...food being set down the two of them laughing talking , relaxing)

 

A day later ...

Me(coming out of my bathroom showing Mia a dress I was going to wear to go out with Sal tonight

Mia-i don't know not enough leg , try on the light blue one with the white trim 

Me- not enough leg? Are you serious?

Mia-uh yeah ... haven't I always been truthful with you? Yes I have weve been best friends how long? 21 years , how well do I know you? Like 

The back of my hand go (,snapping her fingers) change (handing me the other dress from my bed, I take it smiling knowing she's right, loving that even when I wasn't living here , her and I always talked she came to see me in Arizona many times, although she would beg me to move back to new York every time and make me feel bad, I loved her she was there with me thru life's up and downs she picked me back up after Sal, and here she is now no one s been a better friend than her. I come out to show her the dress she wanted me to try one she whistles

Me- why thank you (I laugh ) you sure this one?

Mia- yes , and some heels perfect , I'm so excited , call me after your date , ok? 

Me- course I will, you know that 

Mia- don't be nervous this is Sal ok? Enjoy yourself, talk to him, don't bring up the past 

Me- um that's kinda hard not to see have a past 

Mia- I meant the "bad" stuff 

Me-,-oh..ok so me bringing up the great up not a good idea over the appetizers?

Mia(laughing) you are a  damn fool, ha ha , no don't do that (laughing) have fun honey I know you've nevef stopped loving him 

Me(nodding),

 

Sal taking deep breaths , smoothing his button down dark blue oxford shirt ringing the doorbell, she opens the door she looks gorgeous her hair is down loose curls everywhere she has on a baby blue dress that's looking good on her , I'm feeling alot right now

Mary-,hi Sal would you like to come in? 

Sal- sure and you look beautiful(,I see her blush and I can't help but grin,) 

Mary-you look quite handsome yourself, your beard is...trimmed 

Sal(,touching my face my beard), yeah little less to it

Mary- looks really good on you 

Sal- thanks (,looking around her place all clean, next, organized that hasn't changed), really nice place good location too far enough from the noise and traffic , good choice 

Me- thanks I'm really lucky to have found it(getting my purse ) I'm ready to go 

Sal- good hey this place I've never been too joe recommend it hope you like it 

Me- I'm sure I will, I'm just happy to be going with you (yeah I said that I saw him smile and those dimples my god he's so sexy ) 

Dinner was good , we talked alot about everything it felt good being with her , I knew I missed her but the impact of how much I did I felt tonight we went back to her place she got us some wine and we got comfortable on her couch 

Sal- I never told you , but I searched for Ethan I wanted to see what he looked like, I knew he was in some of your classes so I waited one day 

Till you left class, I didn't know what he looked like , I saw you when you came outta class your head was down you walked to the parking lot you 

Didn't even see me 

She looks at me, so sadly 

Sal,-hey (placing his hand on my arm) no don't be sad, I just wanted to see what he looked like , pretty stupid I guess 

Mary-no I understand why you did that, I had no interest in him, he couldn't compare to you, no one has Sal , not ever 

Sal- (staring at me) I know the feeling (moving closer leaning in I kiss her deeply our tounges touching her arms around my neck my one hand on her back the other on her waist I move my lips down to her neck suck on it gently that causes her to moan which gets me pretty excited , she kisses along my jawline while her one hand is lightly touching the back of my neck dragging her nails over it , just like she used to do which made me instantly hard she looks at me , I move my right hand on her knee slowly up under her dress I feel her thigh they were so warm she puts her lips back on mine kissing me , licking my bottom lip , I move my hand up and run my finger over her pantes they are wet , she moans into my mouth my god I want her, I pull my head back look into her eyes , she's looking at me with that look I know well from her.She stands up takes my hand leads me upstairs into her bedroom she turns to face me and I grab her by the waist and kiss her she runs her tounge over my lips making me moan , we back up to her bed and lay down, I run my hand down her back to her ass squeezing it , grinding into her I start unbuttoning the back of her dress she runs her hands under my shirt moves her mouth to my neck and sucks gently on it , she moved her hand down over my pants and feels how hard I am, I help her take her dress off over her head , she has on a pink lace bra and matching panties, my heart and dick swell, she unbuttons my shirt placing her lips on my chest, down my stomach , I'm a little self conscious since I've put some weight on and tense up, she looks up at me smiling ",your so sexy my god Sal , I want you so bad", she kisses down my stomach , uunbuckling my belt and slowly unzipping my pants, the bulge in my pants is huge she helps me pull off my pants , she runs her hand from my chest right over my boxers feeling my bulge she runs me over my boxers, I kiss her , my tounge fighting for dominance with hers, I move my lips down her neck over her collarbone, unlatch the front hook of her bra , releasing her perfect tits , yeah they are , I kiss each one and run my tounge over each nipple causing her to moan and wriggle her hips, I kiss down to her stomach, then slide my middle finger into her oh so wet pussy, gliding my finger over her clit she moans loudly and bucks her hips up, she's so wet I have to taste her, I move my hand from her clit, and remove her soaking wet panties, I look up at her , she's intently looking at me, I grin at her and run my tounge over her clit , she grabs my hair with one hand and the other hand grabs the sheet, I lick slowly, just like I always had , she tastes so good, she reaches down to grab my hand and we intertwine fingers she's moaning so loud and her legs are shaking I know she's close " sal ...wait stop", I look up at her " what's wrong did I do something wrong?",  "No my god no, feels amazing, I just , I want to cum when you're in me" she looks shy , I love it I make my way back to her lips and kiss her", whatever you want baby", 

He feels so good, his body on mine, his hands on me and oh that tounge, the only man I ever let lick me down there , perfect he was and is, I pull his boxers down and off , seeing how hard he is I want him to last, but I want to taste him , I gently swirl my tounge over the head of his big dick he moans grabs my hair and yanks it, I. Love it...I love him.. I come back up kissing all over his face his hands are in my hair ", wait baby ," he gets up to retrieve a condom from his wallet puts it on and lays down again , he moves over me kissing me I spread my legs he looks down at where are bodies are joined, looking into my eyes he pushes himself in "sal, yes my ,, oh you feel sooooo good, I missed you so much !"  " He groans , I missed you too baby " we lock eyes and he moves in and out of me till he s buried so deep in me I want to scream, he slides hix finger over my clit rubbing it so good, he's moving quicker now, I'm so close I feel his dick ready to explode, I cum so hard , he follows , kissing me deeply, we come down from our highs, he's looking into my eyes,  I look into his beautiful green eyes I smile kissing him, he puts his head into the crook of my neck, I hear him quietly say , he s missed me so much, I smile and hold him tight against my body.


	10. It's possible, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **, sexual content ahead**,

I look over at him sleeping , I watch his chest rise and fall I'm facing him my arm over his chest, I remember doing this before , I would watch him sleep, I loved doing it was calming to me, I. Gently stroke his beard , it's certainly different , but suits him, he starts to stir opening his eyes turning to look at me , he smiles, "morning baby" I feel my heart beating it's loud my goodness can he hear it? " Morning to you " I move to me him and he places his hand on my cheek and takes control of the kiss, I feel hot, and tingly " you ok?", He asks me ", I'm more than ok Mr Vulcano , he shifts his body so he's now facing me " I was going to take this slow but.......he starts playing with my curls ", I can't , just being with you around you , all my past emotions came back , " I kiss his soft lips " we know one another Sal it's not like it was our first date and we had sex ",. He looks at me thinking " true if that's the case you'd be really easy " him laughing me grinning ", and that's not the case, I mean we took our time " I look at him " we did.....ok more so me....but we did other things " him smiling nodding " you became quite good at the many blowjobs you gave me" I smirked...."practice makes perfect right?" He nodded and pulled me on top of him tucking my hair behind both my ears , I feel his hardness against me and move my hips a little, lean down and kiss him , he places his hands on my waist "wanna take a ride ?" That magical smile of his appears.....I nod yes and he kisses me hard delving his tounge into my mouth I love his mouth, his hands, his tounge, I love everything that is Sal.....he slides a hand down my back reaches my ass and grabs it, I grind on him ...his moans vibrate off my lips ", baby lean back " I do what he asks placing my hands on the bed on either side of his knees , he moves a hand down from my chest , past my stomach , right against my pussy , he places his huge hand over it, then moves his index finger to my clit, and rubs it up and down, back and forth I moan then close my eyes, grinding into his finger " you're so wet, does my finger feel good?", I nod..... " You like it huh? When I run your clit?" I nod and bite my bottom lip ..." I remember rubbing your clit alot do you remember that?", I nod with enthusiasm " I loved putting my hand down your pants and rubbing you, Everytime you'd be so wet " just the thought of you made me wet, once you placed your finger on me I would become even wetter ", he starts to rub faster my legs start to shake he's holding my hip with his other hand , " your close baby,. ..... ", I nod and place both hands on his chest ", cum, cum for me baby ", his words sent me over the edge and for the second time within hours he made me cum hard, I bucked and moaned his name , he then grabbed a condom from my bedside table and rolled it down his big dick , I looked at it then him, moved to lower myself on him, I slid down his length taking him all in, he moaned " oh fuck yeah ride me, baby ride me " I move on him up and down and he's moaning loudly digging his fingers into my sides he moves his hands from my hips and squeezes each one of tits, flicking each nipple, holding them as I ride him hard, I feel him constrict inside me I know hes close I move even faster , grinding hard on him till he cums hard he yells my name and pulls me down for a kiss, a hard kiss that I love....I lay my head on his chest my hair all sweaty, him still in me " that was fuckin amazing"....."so good Sal , so damn good " he smiles and hugs me against him, for a few moments .. then gets up to dispose of the used condom , I lay my head on the pillow.... Inhaling his sent feeling this will work. This is possible again, right? I hope so i love him.


	11. I know what I want

Q-,so ?( Getting ready to film an episode second one today )

Sal- huh? 

Joe-, sal Q just asked you if you were going to come with us after ? It's Thursday we usually have food together?

Sal- yeah sorry I didn't hear you, course yeah (,Joe and Q exchanging looks) what ? Why are you looking at me then each other?

Q-personaly I'm happy your happy Sal, I know why you're happy that's all man 

Joe-same here bro...

Sal- took you all day to say something? (Laughing) 

Q no we we're just waiting till we all went out tonight plus we know you like your privacy, we knew you'd tell us in your own time 

Joe- you think you can make it work, again? 

Sal- I know what I want.....and it's her 

Murr(coming over,) ok guys they adjusted all the cameras we ready? Let's make some laughs happen....and sal...when we go out later I want to know how your date went 

Sal(,nodding, smirking guys laughing)

 

Me- Dominic I locked the door, can you count the register ?

Dom- yeah ,  Mia get some pastries take em home 

Mia- thanks Dom, you coming with us for dinner? 

Dom- I'm meeting my poker buddies we changed up game night this week, thanks for asking though, I'm sure the conversation will be filled with talk of Sal....(,me looking at him ) oh he's so dreamy, oh he's my one true love (,Mia giggling )

Me,-one. True love? Watching Disney movies again? 

Dom- maybe, ...you know with our neices 

Me- uh huh....sure....sure (,him waving me off laughing going into the office )

Mia- so??? 

Me- so what? 

Mia- the sex, was it like before? No better I bet he's older and has had more experience

Me- thanks for that thought in my head!

Mia-,well obviously he's been with other women...hey it's to your benefit, right ?

Me(really not wanting to think about him with other women, sure I dated , but not something to want to have in my head, sad as it may be I always still thought of him as mine, maybe that's why the few relationships I had didn't work, those men we're always being compared to Sal, course they didn't know it. I'm going to change then we can go

Mia- great I'm so hungry !

 

Murr-thats Mary and Mia( guys getting seated seeing the girls outside on the patio)

Sal- she told me they were going out tonight , they weren't sure where 

Q- shall we join em?

Joe-, I'm in...

Sal-, sure ok (taking the drinks they got from the bar walking over...Mia looking up seeing them ) hey you guys!

Me- hey! I you guys are here? 

Murr- yeah we ended up here , we tried coldstone it was packed 

Joe- may we join you ladies?

Me- of course , let me go ask for a bigger table (,after getting seated at a bigger round table in the corner on the patio we all ordered our food, I was enjoying being with them all, Joe showed me pictures of his precious little girl and his wife, Mia and Brian were reminiscing about when they dated, they remained friends which was pretty great, Murr was as funny and captivating like always, Sal had his arm around the back of my chair every so often he'd rub my shoulder , they talked about what they filmed that day, I noticed a few times the guys looking at Sal and  I then one another smiling, I took that as a good sign, Sal was their best friend, I know they were protective of him, and he was of them, it made me happy to know that and actually see it...about halfway thru dinner three girls approached the table , course cause of the guys, asking to take pictures, all four obliged them, I watched Sal smile , hug the one that was so excited to meet him she was crying, she couldn't have been more than ,15 , he was so sweet to her.... By the end of it he had her laughing , I looked at him smiling, he gave me a wink, my Sal, I know what I want, I hope he wants......what I want.

Friday 

Sal- yeah? I like it here been thinking I may move but , who knows it's getting harder to have privacy 

Me- oh do fans know you live here(,taking the glass of white wine he poured for me,),

Sal- yeah , some , idk...I'm flattered and amazed I am where I am, I feel blessed , just some days I don't want to be recognized,and it's not every day just , it gets bad sometimes , but for the most part they are good fans 

Me- I bet it can be hard, you worked so hard Sal, your so deserving of the fans you have, all four of you , 

Sal-,thanks it was a long road, you know this, you were there (,me nodding ) pizza should be here soon (,taking my hand seating us on his couch drinking his beer then placing it on the coaster next to my wine glass, leaning in placing a sweet kiss on my lips, me putting my arms around him kissing him ), you happy?

Me- very , are you? 

Sal- ha, you know I am....holding my hand running his thumb over the top of my hand ), you and me, we are , I mean are we a couple? Is ..ok look I want to be with you, I'm pretty sure u want to be with me, so can we try again?

Me- I want that Sal , very much (putting my hand on his cheek rubbing my thumb over his cheek bone), I never stopped loving you Sal, never 

Sal- as mad, as I was, how that all, happened, I loved you , never stopped , I never stopped Mary (with that I leaned in and hugged him , tearing up I held him tightly thankful I was here with him,.....and hoping I would never be without him again.


	12. Lonely no more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead **

Sal's pov

 

It's been almost three months since Mary and I have been back together, I love the familiarity of her, but... The new things , I gotta say are pretty 

Sweet, we take turns spending time at one another's houses, truth be told I love when She stayed here....her stuff in my bathroom, some PJs in my drawer, few clothes in my closet,.... I was alone alot, I mean I dated, I had some relationships, but ....I never felt with them what I do 

With her, she takes care of me too... I mean she does it without ever expecting uh wanting anything in return. She's been to most of my stand-up

Acts here in new York, even came to set one day and watched me and the guys tape an episode. I'm not in make believe land, but this is as close 

To perfect as gets, ... I'm not going to fuck this up.

Mary- Sal come on !(she's trying to hand me money, I refuse putting my hands up shaking my head no)

S-alllllll! Come on, please take it!!!!(I laugh at her whining and it's actually cute ) 

Sal! You can't pay for my trip! It's so sweet you offered , you work hard for your money, I can't accept it , it's very generous, honey 

Sal- baby ....(pointing to her purse hanging. Off my kitchen chair) put that money away, I'm taking you on the cruise, I told you I'm free 

And one guest 

Mary- your mom is going, she's free, I will pay

Sal- I took care of it, come on it doesn't matter....please it's taken care of... (She puts her hands on her hips, ...too cute..she then hugs me stands 

On her tipy toes and kisses me) 

Mary- Sal you're so sweet.... I just can't(I place my finger over her lips)

Sal- just say thank you... That's all that's it ...she kisses my finger , then sucks on the tip of it, staring into my eyes....I look at her intently...she 

Then sucks on more of it... It's really turning me on....she smiles , moves her mouth from my finger reaches up and kisses me ...pushing her 

Tounge into my mouth which I gladly accept, she pulls back from. Her kiss and gently pushes me to sit on my couch , she then leans down 

Places her hands on my chest and whispers in my ear" I would like to show you how thankful I am "....and with that she kneels down and 

Reaches for my belt she unbuckles it and slides it thru the loops on my jeans...tossing it to the carpet...at this point I know where this is going 

And the anticipation is driving me crazy,...she unzips me and I move my hips so she can slide my jeans down and off....she kisses my thighs 

And I moan , I place my hands in her hair...trying not to pull it,  slowly she pulls me out of my boxers ....looks up at me....my God she's so 

Sexy....she places her mouth just on the head of my cock , swirling her tounge around it and over it..."oh fuck ...baby that feels so damn good 

She lowers herself onto almost all of me...the friction of her lips moving up and down on my cock is fucking amazing ...she starts rubbing me 

And sucking at the same time ... I moan loudly.. I yank her hair " babe...baby ... fuck..baby I'm going to cum ...she moans and I feel her voice 

Vibrate on me , ...I'm panting now ..I look down at her head , her curls in my hands ....My legs start shaking , I cum, I'm yelling incoherent things

She doesn't move till she's swalloed all my cum... She moves up me placing her hands on either side of my legs on the couch... I'm sweaty ...and 

A little flushed she smiles at me and kisses me 

Sal- that was THE best thank you I've ever received

Mary- your SO welcome Mr Vulcano ,

Sal(she hands me my boxer briefs and goes to stand up... I stop her pull her to my lips and kiss her....placing my forehead on hers I whisper 

I love you, she closes her eyes, opens them and smiles back at me "I love you too... My Sal 


	13. Past good .....and not so good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead**

> Mary's pov
> 
>  
> 
> I see him setting up to do his podcast with Q , I'm in the living room doing the book keeping for the bakery .. I can feel his eyes on 
> 
> Me, I turn around he's smiling "what's up honey?" He keeps smiling....walks towards me sits on the floor next to me leaning his 
> 
> Back against the couch...leans over places his arm behind my back ..to pull me into me and gives me a slow long kiss ....I pull 
> 
> Back slightly "that took my breath away " he reaches to play with the curls touching my shoulder...."when you went out to get us 
> 
> Lunch I heard the first song we danced to, remember it?" Me giving him a huge smile "of course I do , lost in your eyes , the iconic 
> 
> Part of that being our first song , I was.... truly lost  in those eyes of yours....still am "  sal- then the last song we danced to was at 
> 
> My friend Danny's wedding I swear " me thinking , uh not so much something I want to think about " oh ...I guess" I shrug and go 
> 
> Back to my work.... Sal-"I just idk was thinking of it ", I turn to face him "so something that was a good memory was followed by a 
> 
> Bad one, cause for me it is, I don't even remember that, do you realize how much I missed you? ", He stares starts to say something
> 
> I cut him off" being without you, not a great time for me, especially the first year, no maybe longer, I went from seeing you , to
> 
> Nothing , you were the best thing to happen to me and because you wouldn't forgive me I had to pick myself up from the floor and I 
> 
> Mean literally , I laid on Mia s floor and cried , I wanted to die, I didn't care about anything , so if you wanna bring the fucking past 
> 
> Up, you should think what part you bring up!",  I grab my books , keys purse and leave head to the bakery, trying to calm down 
> 
> And calm my shaking hands " 
> 
>  
> 
> Sal's pov 
> 
> It's been five hours  I texted her an hour ago, I know her and texting her many times would have made her even more mad, she 
> 
> Replied she was doing some stuff at the store , I asked her to please come over , she agreed ... I didn't mean to bring that up it 
> 
> Just popped into my mind... The break up was hard on me too, but this was the first time she told me all that....it broke my heart 
> 
> To picture her laying on the floor crying....I know . .. it was rough I know if I wasn't so set in my ways then....I could have forgiven hrer
> 
>  I was different than...not to say I'd be ok if it happened now..but I'd be more rational...at least I think I'd be....I wait....flip on the 
> 
> TV...time passes slow....I hear her pull into my driveway....then the key in the door ...I stand up as she's walking up my steps 
> 
> I want to hug her tight ...I go to her and she lunges into my arms holding me tight I wrap my arms around her " I'm sorry Sal I was 
> 
> Mad you have the right to say what you feel...I just (,she starts crying ) it's hard to think of " I pull back and wipe her tears with 
> 
> My thumb ", no I really shouldn't have said that, it wasn't smart, ... I missed you so much , I know it was hard , I couldn't function. 
> 
> I didn't want to do anything but sleep..to forget I caused it ....I know ..we are here together, I'm not letting you go again " 
> 
> She kisses me" I won't let you , your My Sal " I grab her face in my hands and kiss her hard our tounges fighting for dominance, I
> 
> Grab the hem of her t shirt and yank it off of her shes pulling on my shirt than is unbuttoning my jeans and pulling the zipper down I 
> 
> Get those off and quickly reach under her skirt and pull her panties down I back her into the wall into my hallway by my bedroom "jump" I tell her 
> 
> She obeys and her legs are wrapped around my waist , she's shorter than me by alot but with her around my waist it's perfect
> 
> I reach down and position myself by her opening , she slightly moves her leg and I slide into her she s so wet it's so fucking sexy 
> 
> "Oh ...Sal! I....oh...harder sal ...fuck me harder!" Her back s pressed into my wall my hands are holding her by her ass I'm ramming 
> 
> Into her shes yelling my name, it's sooooo good "you want me to fuck you harder , huh ?you like that you naughty girl?", 
> 
> She nods yes "I do please baby ...ooh "  I tell her " I'm going to fuck you so hard , your pussy s gonna be soar that makes her moan 
> 
> Louder " I was the first man to fuck you and I'll be the last !", I grunt as I feel her cuming , I follow her in a hard orgasm I almost drop
> 
> Her thinking my legs will give out ...we are sweaty , hot she unwraps her legs and I pull out of her , she's standing hugging me 
> 
> " Ready for round two?" She looks up smiling "god yes where ?  ", I lead her to my room .. we lay on my bed I lean on my elbow she's 
> 
> Flat on her back my finger goes right to. Her wet clit " fuck  sal....ooh it's omg ", she's wriggling around so I insert two fingers into her 
> 
> "Oh.    ..how do you d.do Th...this to me ?"  I grin watching her face as I'm making her feel so good " I have the touch , I know what my
> 
> Girl likes " you do....yeah oohh fuck sal ...I'm going to cum ,... " I feel her cum all on my fingers and love it , she looks at me 
> 
> And I put my finger in my moutg and lick the cum from them she licks her lips and moved pushes me to my back and 
> 
> Grabs my dick and starts sucking me hard...up and down fast...I'm losing my mind "fuck ... babe", I grab her hair and yank it 
> 
> She sucks harder I swear to god I can't breathe then I twitch my legs and cum I fill her mouth up I look down just as I see her 
> 
> Swallowing all I gave her.... She moves up and lays her head in the crook of my arm ... We both drift off content ... satisfied...I 
> 
> Can't think ... Just that I love her 


	14. Jealousy is a bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead**

The cruise was great , we were into day three with two days left,  although Sal was

busy with his schedule, he was booked almost all day to be here, film that and

host that. It was still a great time, Brian ended up taking Mia as his guest and he

brought him Mom too, she and Sal's mom were having a great time hanging out

and I enjoyed them too I always liked Sal's mom and she thankfully felt the same

about me. Joe brought his wife, and one of his sisters, his little girl stayed with is in

laws and Murr brought Rochelle, his girlfriend...oh and I do not like her, not at all.

I am cordial only for Sal , I would not want to cause him any stress, he really does

not like her either he tolerates her.  I was on the sun deck laying next to Mia enjoying

the sound of the ocean and the sun , Sal and the guys were doing a Karoke show

it was being taped for their special, I had gone to most of the things they did, but

was not around him, he liked his privacy and wanted our relationship to not be

public which I agreed with that whole heartedly , he would smile at me from

across the room, then text me something funny, or something to make me blush

I loved watching him , this was his element he enjoyed making people laugh and

he was full of personality .   I could hear Rochelle calling my name but did not want

to talk to her, Mia groaned and we both saw her as she made her way over to us.

Rochelle-": hey I have been looking for you two (sitting next to Mia) whoo that show

was so great, they are almost done...you should have come to it

me-" oh I don't have to be at all his things he s doing, he does not mind"

Rochelle-"Oh I bet he does not..all those women giving him attention

(I tense up) I mean he really is a flirt, and those women eat it up!"

me-"he s not flirting, he s being nice and I am sure they like it, he s a great

guy"

Rochelle-"sexy too his eyes My God..whoo. you got a good one, I mean I love

Murr he s sexy in his own way, and the ladies like him but Sal is the favorite you

better keep both eyes on him"

me- "I trust sal so no need for that"

Rochelle-"oh that s right ..you cheated on him he told me...I mean I know you

were young and all but I mean...well never mind"

is she serious ? he told her? why would he? why would it even come up? no way

oh my god she s such a bitch I want to punch her in her smug face that s bad and

I do not care.

Mia-" I don't think her and Sal's relationship is any  of your business Rochelle"

Rochelle-"  I was just making a statement. and you should be in there too

the ladies do like Brian too"

Mia-" he s my friend, nothing else, good I hope he s having fun "

Rochelle-:"whatever...well I have a massage in like 10 ,I have had one

every day...I love spending his money.. later ladies"

I watch her walk away and look at Mia

Mia-she s a moron , ignore her"

me-" why would he tell her about us?"

mia-" I am sure its not like she is saying ...come on you two have a nice

evening planned...screw her..Sal is not flirting and I am sure he did not

tell her..I bet James did"

I nod and try to relax ...about an hour later I am making my way back to the room

and see Sal and Brian surrounded by fans..all women one blonde has her arm hooked

thru his and is trying to take a selfie with him , she is cheek to cheek with Sal

I feel sick, I know its not a big deal he s just with  a fan and yet I can't help myself

I go to the room to shower and get ready for some alone time with Sal, trying to

shake what Rochelle said & that blonde touching My Sal

 

Sal's pov

 

 

Sal-"this is perfect  you and me enjoying dinner in our cabin and have I told you , you are gorgeous?" 

Mary "hmmm a few hundred times..keep it coming " 

 I laugh and reach over and kiss her lips she really does look gorgeous in her strapless green sundress , that tan and black curls that 

Frame her face....but something is on her mind I can tell , I know her well 

Sal-"what's on your mind ?"

Mary-" what? I'm fine ...this is such good food try this honey ". She places some of her chicken on my plate, I eat it, I nod 

Sal"it's really good ....so you going to tell me ?"

Mary-" I...you know me well sal....I ...no it's nothing " 

Sal-" we don't have that relationship we talk, tell one another things , so?" 

She looks at her plate than up at me... She talks fast which happens when she's nervous ...about Rochelle and being jealous of the blonde today 

I listen....wait for her to finish , wipe my mouth place my napkin on the table stand up take her by the hand and walk her to our bed I kiss her and

Sit on the bed and onto my lap "first of all I never said anything about us Rochelle , Murr did, she asked me once and I told her I am

Not going to talk about it " I turn her so she's now straddling me " as for the blonde today you know it's just a fan, I've never been a 

Flirt and I'm not going to start now " I gently rub her back and move my hand up and squeeze her tit, I pull down the top of her sundress 

And lick each nipple , suck on each one I hear her gasp " I do not want any other women, they flirt with me sure but " I reach under her dress 

And push her panties to the side and move my middle finger over her damp clit, she moans loudly and is looking in my eyes I keep rubbing her 

As I talk " I'm in love with you, I want just you , you know that right ?" She nods  I slow down my rubbing and suck gently on her neck 

I hear her moan , I whisper in her ear " I only want you, I only fuck you, your pussy is the only one lick, the only one I rub do you hear me ?" She 

Nods ", I can't hear you ",. She whispers ", yes Sal I....hear you"  "good , after you cum (she moans loudly I'm thinking our neighbor s hear 

I love it) " I'm going to lay you on that bed and fuck you , fast and hard " with that she cums hard squeezing my shoulders I don't give her 

Any time to recover I move her off me, pull my shorts and shirt off lift her dress over her head lay us down and kiss her delving my tounge in 

To her mouth I reach down and pull her panties off I have to taste her I move down and lick her juices I fucking love doing that she's panting and 

Pulling the sheets bunching them in her hands , I move over her and kiss her letting her taste herself , I side into her all the way in and don't move 

" You know I love you ?" " Yes....and I love you very much sal " I nod and start moving in and out all the way out then in , then just slam into her 

She grabs at my sides my back kissing , sucking on my neck "sal....baby ooooh" 

Sal-" say it.... Sal only fucks me " she bites her lip and says it "sal on-ly...fucks me ",  my god she's perfect I don't hold back I can't even 

If I try I'm so turned on, I cum hard in her , I shudder and look at her, she s staring into my eyes .. I kiss her lips and gently pull out 

Lay next to her , she curls into me playing with my hair "that was amazing ....my god Sal your incredible" I grin quite proud of myself 

And put my arm around her feeling happy and in love .


	15. The One

As I sit here waiting for my turn I can't help but thinking how happy I am life isn't always perfect but it's pretty damn close I have the love of my life back which I'm thinking is the one... I never thought I would want to get married but now that I'm back with the first love of my life I think that marriage ..marriage is for me ...my plan is after we're done filming ...I take Joe to a jeweler I know... He's a friend of the family so it will be anonymous I won't have to worry about getting out Sal from Impractical Jokers came in today and was looking at engagement rings... It'll be 11 months next week that we've been together okay I mean this round ...of course I was with her a lot longer before that's why even though it's 11 months it's like a lifetime to me that I was with and do her and I love her ....and I knew this this was the woman I wanted to marry spend the rest of my life with and have some children.

I'm rushing to the hospital I got a call from Joe stating Sal was taken to the hospital there was an accident on set he wasn't sure of his condition but the ambulance took him I feel like the world is still..I feel like my head is spinning I have to pay attention while I'm driving I don't even know how I got there I don't remember the drive like I don't remember making the turns ...I don't remember anything all I have on my mind is what happened to sal is he okay... My God please let him be okay I can't think this way it's going to be ok I pull in I park I text Joe let him know I'm there where should I go immediately my text was all come to the ER I'll meet you there I walk practically running to the ER I see Joe come out he's looking at me I walk up and say what happened where is he is he okay?

Joe(hugs me ) "he's in the ER his parents are here...we were filming , and he had to climb a statue in central park, he missed his footing , he fell  
And hit his head, he was knocked unconscious(tearing up) I rode in the back of the ambulance with him.... He has a gash on the back of his head 

They took him to x-rays as soon as we got here..."

Me-," is he awake?" 

Joe-"no.....he....they think he fell into a coma.?.but they are not sure they are running a bunch of tests (I cover my mouth he puts his arm around 

Me)," he's going to be ok...he is...come on I will take you to him "( we walk down a hallway....I smell cleaner, I smell some type of 

Chemical I feel sick we get to the ER , go thru the cold shiny metal doors , he's in a room to the right I see thru the door his parents 

Two doctors , brian, James....some other people I don't know....I walk in with Joe... People turn, his dad says my name I look at him 

But don't hear him talking ....all I see is my sal.....in that hospital bed...he's hooked up to a machine, his head is bandaged, he has an 

Oxygen tube in his nose, some type of monitor on his finger, hes hooked up to an IV drip , I feel a hand on my back his dad's 

I start to hear what hes saying now ..."they are running tests , he's unconscious, his vitals are good , which is a good sign (I nod look around the 

Room the pain on all their faces is heartbreaking I feel tears hit my lip, I wipe them away I feel an arm around me I'm not sure who's 

I move to his bed and take his hand that has no IV in it he's warm, I lean down and kiss his sweet face , I tell him I love him, I touch his face 

I start crying again ... Brian comes up behind me and hugs me to his side I can't believe this happened, I just kissed him bye this morning after 

We had breakfast together , we were talking about me moving in, my lease was month to month at my condo and he wanted me 

To live with him, he joked you eat food here, shower, use my water start contributing woman ...I smiled thinking of that , my god please

Let him wake up....let me , his family, friends see his eyes open....his beautiful green eyes ....please ....please !!!

It's around seven at night I'm in a chair next to his bed, his step mom is talking to a dr , his parents in the lounge with other 

Family , the guys are in and out, Dominic came, hes out in the lounge with Mia, she brought me clean clothes , some other stuff 

In a bag idk I didn't look.... My heart aches physically hurts , my eyes are puffy from crying , I keep wiping them....I lean back in the chair my 

Hand is holding his , I'm not letting it go.

Joe-" she's not leaving , " 

James_"I know that's why I got her food and a water, his mom brought her food she hasn't touched it, she's going to make herself sick, Mia 

Convince her ear something" 

Mia"I will try again (I see Mia come in, she's carrying what looks like soup and a Snapple she pulls a chair next to me hugs me )honey eat"

Me"I Will later.....I ...don't I can't...Mia I love him so much I can't imagine....(I put my hands in my face and sob, I get up and go into his 

Bathroom, dr said he possibly can hear us, most patients in a coma can I try hard to stop, I will...and go out there and talk to him, about 

Good things, I keep telling him I love him....I hope he hears me. My Sal....my sweet Sal. 


	16. Aching Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content in the chapter ahead**

 

It's been two days, 14 hours since he has not opened his eyes,  I sit  here looking at him, talking to him, along with his family, the guys, friends... he had more tests run on him I do not know

exactly what they were , the tiredness is taking over, but I am not leaving . I shower here, eat here spend my days & nights here, I know he is going to wake up and I will be here. Dominic

got workers to help where I have not , I have to say they have been great, I am thankful, my responsabilities are on the back burner for now, having the people in my life I do make  that possible for me

I do leave the room, so his family can have their privacy with him, they say stay but..I think they need that, I just go sit In the lounge, its usually quiet , not many people in it, yesterday there

was a family waiting to see how their Dad was feeling, he was admitted for kidney failure , so many of them in that little room, I had to leave, I do not like tight enclosed spaces with no room

claustrophobia sets in, also it was sad, I felt bad for them, heartache is all around this place, I want to go home, to Sal , after we are both done with our days, I want him to kiss me, and

give me that smile he gives me, have dinner at Santino's our favorite Italian place in walking distance of his house, I want everything to be normal again, It s not asking much, at least I

do not think so.

 

Brian-"hey mary"

I see Brian coming from the elevator

me-"hi Brian, how are you ?"

brian-"ok" (he hugs me) "you taking a walk, I will join you"

me-"just,,yeah giving his family time "

brian-"let s walk outside, sun is out, it really Is a pretty fall day"

me(I nod and follow him into the elevator & out the main doors to walk around the hospital campus we find a bench and sit I look up at the sky and feel the warm sun on my face, it feels good)

brian-"I miss him , we talked every day, well almost, I miss his making me laugh, I just miss him"(he looks down at the ground I pat his back)

me-"he really is funny isnt' he? its like he was born with an extra funny gene ,to make people laugh, its in his personality he was so funny in high school, he just

got funnier the older he got, that's  a talent, well you have it too, to make people laugh, easily"

brian-" he s the funniest guy I know, and....he 's my best friend (shaking his head not being able to finish I take his hand and hold it, he still has not looked up from the ground

I feel so bad for him , for Joe & James too, they have a lot of guilt, they should not, it was a freak accident, no one's fault, but I know it was hard for them to deal with, we sat like that for  a while

the sun was healing to me, gave me new hope not that I did not think he would not be ok, I just needed a pick me up, and believe it or not, simple sunshine helped, we both got up and walked back

inside up the elevator to his floor, as soon as we stepped off the elevators we heard loud crying, sounded familiar we looked at one another I felt my heart drop to my stomach at least thats

what it sounded like, I felt cold I looked at Brian, he was pale his eyes looked scared, we both walked to Sal's room, towards the crying, I closed my eyes and prayed , as we entered his room

I stopped and stared, he was awake A Dr was in there talking to his family, a  nurse was fixing his IV I looked at him he was focusing his eyes as if he could not see, then he smiled  I caught a

sob in my throat and went to him, "nice to see you , I missed you " he nodded and barely whispered" I missed you too baby" I leaned over and kissed his ,lips they were dry, I know he would hate that

and thought I bet he wants some chapstick, he had opened his eyes when were outside, the Dr s came in examined him, he knew who he was, where he was, what happened all signs pointing to

his brain had no injuries, he moved his hand to mind and squeezed it , my heart  was full, he was ok, he was here, my Sal was back, nothing in this world mattered then.

 

Home

he was all settled in  his bed, visitors had gone it was about 10:00 pm I had just finished making room in the fridge for all the food people brought over, locking up & carrying him a Snapple

I headed into his room he was sitting up , reading something on his IPAD, he put it down when I came in patted the space next to him ,  I placed his Snapple on the coaster on his bed side table and sat

next to him , he took my hand in his and looked at me , he was thinking , I could tell, he kept rubbing his thumb over my hand

me-"you tired honey"? you hungry? I can make you something"

sal-" no..I am not hungry, not tired , just stay here ok? next to me"

I moved so I was sitting against the back of the bed turning slightly into him , he took his eyeglasses off and placed them on the bed

me-"you want to talk?" (he nodded I waited  , he was deep in thought as If  trying to pick  his words carefully he s like that, I find it very adorable)

sal-"you never left me, not once"

me-"well I did once, you know that time when you woke up?" (he grinned)

sal-"I heard you , talking to me,  I don't know when, or any of that but I heard you, I remember " ( I swallowed to keep myself from crying) I heard others too who knows if it was all the same time

as in day or what have you, ...you told me you loved me, you missed me you talked to me about the first time we met at St Rocco's carnival and you thought I was so cute (him smiling)

I heard you and wanted to answer but could not.., so bizzare honey, I ...just want you to know, I love you , with all my heart and thank you for...

me-"no sal , I love you I was not leaving your side, thank you , is not needed roles reversed you would not have left my side"

sal-"no I ..well wait, weds we have pizza you know that's my fave so I may have left you but only for  a little bit to go get the pizza"

me(laughing shaking my head)

sal-" I will say thank you to you , because I am thankful you are in my life , you love me and stay by my side no ,matter what, you were so strong"

me-"no...I was not...all I did was cry and ...strong..I felt like my life was over without you , I prayed all the time for you to wake up and be ok , even just to

wake up, and IF you were ...not ok or needed care I would be there to do that. I just can't (crying) imagine not having you in ,my life sal"

sal-(tearing up now) "take care of me, if something was wrong with me"?

me-"of course "

sal(he nods and gets up to go into the bathroom he closes the door and I hear him crying, my sweet man, he does not want me to see, he s a sensitive guy , I think sometimes he

thinks he needs to be stronger for me..he should know I think that and so much more of him... Some time passes I go knock on 

The door", sal honey you ok?",' I hear him clear his throat ",be out in a few " I go to change into my PJs I'm so happy to be in his room , his bed 

Not the hospital, so grateful I grab a rubber band to put my hair up, sal comes out,  his eyes are red he smirks at me , I wink at him 

And we both get into bed I turn into him caress his face , gently kiss him... He pulls back and pulls me over him so I'm laying on him 

Sal-"how about (kissing me licking my bottom lip) we make love ",

Me,-"make love....oh I can get on board with that "

Sal-"go easy on me, no jostling my brain " 

Me-"sal! That's horrible(,,,yet I laugh), 

Sal-",I asked the dr can I have sex, he said yes just nothing to rough ", 

Me-"what????!!!" 

Sal-"swear to you that's what he said " 

Me-"Salvatore Edward Anthony....my god!"

Sal-"he was telling me what was restricted for me for a while hell yes I'm going to ask that !" 

I laugh , he does too he deeply kisses me , I sit up and pull of his shirt run my hands over his chest, shoulders, he reaches up and pulls off 

My tank top rubbing each nipple , I  grind into him he moans ....I move off of him and pull his pj pants down and then off he's not wearing underwear

I reach down and rub the tip of his dick, he squirms and moans I keep rubbing the tip then lay down opposite of him and lick his dick all 

The way up and down a few times  he Yanks my pj pants down then off then runs his hand over my ass ", would my man like a blowjob?"

Sal" -"like? No baby love " I smile then turn my attention back to his thick dick I start sucking on it he grabs the blanket and Yanks it I 

Hear moaning , I also feel his hand slide under me touching my stomach, then into my panties right to my clit I moan onto his dick , he pulls my panties down and off

He moves me to lay on him he wants to lick me I stop sucking for a moment "babe I can't concentrate when you lick me.... I want to make 

You feel good ",  "you can suck on me, but I am going to do what I want to you, deal woman".  I feel him grin against my thigh then his warm 

Breathe on me...omg , I start sucking on him again he bucks his hips then I feel his tounge in my pussy.... He's licking and sucking it 

Making me absolutely crazy I keep sucking him , determined to not stop, the pleasure he's giving me,.... My god I think I'm losing it 

I start to feel myself climax and cum I moan he has a hold of me so tight I suck faster and I feel him getting ready he lets his grip on me 

Go put still holds onto my ass , "baby.....baby....oooh...ooh I am..." And he cums , I swallowed all of him, licked him clean I move from him

And turn so we are laying the same way now 

Sal"- rest up baby, I'm going to be in that sweet pussy of yours sooner than later tonight" I bite my bottom lip and kiss him deeply .


	17. Everything Sal

"why am I here, what happened to me?" (I say this to the 2 nurses and one Dr looking at me, I am hooked up to a monitor, an IV in my hand that's fucking throbbing my side is killing me, wth ?)

Dr-Mr Vulcano," I'm Dr Crim, you came in by ambulance do  
you remember what  happened?" (did I not just say what happened to me?  I blink at him and shake my head no)

  
Dr-"ok well you passed  out, you were at home , your girlfriend called 911 and here you are, does anything hurt ?"

  
sal-"my side"..(touching my left side, down to my hip)

  
Dr-"she said you fell down the last 2 steps you must have landed on your side, follow my fingers  with your eyes ok?(he puts up two fingers and I follow them with my eyes, I am anxious I want to see Mary, see what happened, why do I not remember passing out? ) ok we are going to run a few tests I see you were in here about 2 weeks ago , head injury & hospitalized, coma , (patting my shoulder) we will see what 's going on here..."

  
sal-"ok..can I see My...Mary, a girlfriend? can she come back?"

  
Dr-"sure I will have someone go get her "

  
sal-"thanks(the nurses are done and leave as well I am sitting behind a curtain listening to people cough, machines going off..someone I think is crying OMG get me out of here, this place is loaded with germs, I keep waiting,..,hoping they went to get her like they said, the curtain opens a few min later she comes in and gives me her smile kisses me and takes my hand)

  
mary-"you know, if you did not want to go to target you could have just told me ,. no need to pass out" (she smiles I know she s trying to make me smile, I do)  
sal-"what happened? "

mary-"you were walking down the stairs to get your shoes, I was in getting my purse from the upstairs hallway and heard a thud, I came to see and ..you were laying on the floor by the

bottom step, you were halfway down the steps last time I looked at you , then on the floor I ran down, and...tried to wake you ...but..I called 911 I sat with you, trying to get you to

wake up., you mumbled something I could not tell and then EMS got to the house. "

sal(I can see the worry & fear in her eyes but she s smiling at me, she wants me to not worry about her) "sorry I scared you baby"

 mary-"hey...stop that...as long as you are ok...let s see what they Dr has to say , you need anything?"

sal-(I shake my head no she nods and sits in the chair next to  my bed, holding my hand, I lay my head back and close my eyes she holds my hand tighter , I feel like shit from the

fall and that I have no idea what happened, I mean why I passed out I hear Dr Crim's voice and open my eyes , he tells me its more than likely from when I hit my head, that sometimes

a blackout can occur , it should not be common, but he wants me to get a cat scan of my brain to be sure, I nod but think dammit we will be here while, what a fun way to spend my day

off , yeah not so much)

 

I am driving home, its almost dusk , long day but he s ok that's all I care about, he s sitting in the passenger seat texting his dad letting him know about today he s already talked to his mom

I park and go inside and get the Chinese food I ordered when we were leaving the hospital, it's almost ready so I wait and hear someone calling 

My name I turn to see Xander my ex , what's he doing in NY? He lives In Arizona .

Me-" Xander hi (he bendsdown to hug me, ) what are you doing in NY?"

Xander-"well hey you, oh here on business, seminar. Man it's good to see you. I heard you moved back to NY started a business with 

Your brother a bakery?"

Me,-" yes, sweet eats.. it's great being home , "(awkward silence we smile at one another, I hear my name called out )", it was nice seeing you

That's my order " 

Xander"ok well. Was just leaving I'll walk you out "

Me(thinking um.....then introduction s will be necessary.... We walk out and Sal s looking at his phone )

"Well that's me the blue mustang" 

Xander-"cool car mare..damn " 

Me"it's my boyfriend's car (sal is now looking at us ...) That's Sal (I point to him) 

Xander-"is that your ex Sal? ( I nod ) the impractical jokers sal?"

Me-"yes ...let me introduce you to him"(he follows me over sal gets out f the passenger seat ) "Sal this is Xander , Xander sal ", 

Sal-"hey man how's it going , (thinking he's a fan, him looking at me ) 

Me-"Xander and I used to date when I lived in Arizona" 

Sal-"oh....ok (looking at him, then me)

Xander-"it's great to meet you man, your show is great man, I heard alot about you " 

(Sal nodding, Xander saying few more words then saying bye ..we get in and I start the car to Drive home...finally..he hasn't said 

A word for about 15 minutes we are almost home ...I reach over to take his hand he grabs it, holds it tight)

 

Joe-"you know your off, I mean I get the fact you didn't like to meet him. But we all have ex's" 

Q-"good looking guy...so?" 

Murr-"you aren't ugly buddy, I mean your ok (laughing), sal she's with you, it's everything Sal to her " 

Sal-"huh? What's that mean?"(looking at Murr ) 

Joe-"means she's about you sal, you know that pal , everything Sal, been good for you since you've been back together, 

Your a happy man, I see it we all see it, I mean....you weren't sad before just...." 

Q-"lonely , you were lonely Sal, I get that ...not anymore riggt ?" 

Sal-"no....it's like it's great ..she's everything I remember and more...I know its stupid to be jealous over her ex, I can't help it, and I 

Know she's "all about me",  maybe that's too much ...am I the same for her? Like his much do I give in our relationship?

She takes care of me, I mean....no other person I dated cared about me as much as she does...maybe ....it scares me..I sound so 

Fucking stupid " 

Joe-"no .you don't , you care about her just as much. , 

I know its hard for you to show it as much, but that doesn't mean it's wrong ", 

Sal",-i guess (I'm glad they are here to listen , give it to me straight, helps me alot, ,.I'm glad I got em all even 

When they are annoying me to death, ...glad to be back on set too, I can shake this, I know I can .

 


	18. Past , present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **sexual content ahead**

Sal-"baby come here (I'm sitting on the couch waiting for her she's putting away some of her stuff packed up from her place in

The spare bedroom). 

Mary-" here I am (she sits next to me throwing her legs over my lap leans over kisses me), what's up my Sal? "  (,I smile alot I 

Love she calls me hers, ) 

Sal-"what's the best sex you ever had?"(she blinks looks at me , a little mischievous)

Mary-"best? Hmmm there s a Few I can think of .... remember the fourth of July party Brian had at his house? (I nod remembering) that was 

Intense , in his bedroom, people were outback just before fireworks , you pulled me inside with you, remember? till

Sal-" yeah people were Right outside his bedroom window in his backyard, you moaned so loud I had to cover your mouth with my hand " 

Mary-"toi remember you were on a mission , which you succeeded greatly, up against his bedroom door , you kissed me all the way down 

My body til your head was under my dress teasing me...taking me to the brink....stopping spinning me around , you placed my hands on

The door I heard your zipper , felt you push my panties to the side, you whispered in my ear to bend a little, as soon as I did you were deep in me

My knees felt weak,  ...mm hmmm 

Sal-"you remember all that?",

Mary -"god yes... I've thought of it often...to um....he!p things along (I see her blushing now I m hard from what she said and love how 

Red she is) 

Sal-"help things along? As in. Touch your self?(she nods yes ...fuck that's hot) 

Mary -"and at times when I was with someone else"(I look at her  inquisitive) it wasn't a nice thing to do but ...you popped into my head 

And...."

Sal-"so you were thinking of me while having sex with another guy?"( She nods yes) was it Xander?(she nods yes, omg I fucking love it!)

"I am loving the fact the thought of me made you cum, when I wasn't with you , that's ego boosting right there baby girl " 

(She moves her legs off of me then straddles me)

Mary-"ever think of me during sex with someone  or alone time?"

Sal-"both , (she grinds on me kisses my neck , gently sucking on it my arms pull her closer in I'm massaging her ass, she stops the sucking on

My neck then looks at me)

Mary-",you sal, have given me the best sex ever, no one compares to you , what you do to my body (I take her face in my hands kiss her deeply

Sticking my tounge in her mouth she shivers then reaches down ) your so hard Sal, mmmmm  baby tell me what you want , "

?

Sal-"me inside you , ride me, will you ride my cock?", Do you want to ride my big cock"?(she's breathing heavy moving her hips on me)

Me-"I do....Sal...so bad!" 

Sal-"whatever my baby wants (she unzips me and pulls me out , I love how she's looking at it then me she gets up and takes off her tank top 

And leggings , I love the red lace panties and bra she's wearing I stand up. And remove my jeans she's biting her lip watching me, I pull her over 

To me , she wraps her arms around me , I kiss her biting her lips , I tell her to jump, she wraps her legs around me and I carry 

Her to our room laying her on the bed , I've had a change of plans "don't move ", I tell her then go into a few of my drawers till I find the bandana

I wanted "put your arms above your head "(,she does and i tie her wrists together, she's watching me eyes a little wide) "I'm in control , understand?" (,She nods )"yes sir is your response" "yes sir" she whispers .. I lay next to her after I take my shirt off and rub my hand over 

Her coverd pussy I feel how wet she is , she's wriggling I place my hand on her stomach"stay still " she does....I reach under her and unclasp her bra , taking it off , I take in her tits I love , kissing each one , licking suckin each nipple

Mary"sal...I mean sir I want to touch you(I shake my head no), I Wil let you know when you can touch me ", (I move down her body never losing

Eye contact she's breathing heavy I peel her panties off she's so wet...I place my hand firmly on her stomach and ever so slowly lick her 

Up and down she moans from deep within her...I move a finger into her, then another I pump in and out of her and lick her a little faster now

She's moving her tied hands around , usually her hands are in my hair when I'm down here "

Mary-"ooooh ....s....s..I god....Saaa lll!(she looks at me I stop licking and remove my fingers she whimpers my god this is fucking amazing)

I meant sir....sir "

Sal-"awww too late baby girl "(I move up her body) you broke the rule, no more pussy licking for you tonight ...now tell me you 

Want to be fucked? You want my big cock in you ?"

Mary-"yes!!!! Please sir "

Sal-"beg me "(,she bites her bottom lip and bucks her hips at me)

Mary-"please...pl...ease sir...fuck me!"

Sal(I whisper in her ear)"more begging "

(I place the tip of my cock at her entrance)

Mary-"sir.?. Will you please, please fuck me? I want it so bad, I want your big thick hard cock in me , please sir,....please!""

Sa(l nod yes and slide in she moans loudly , I pump her at a good pace her head sinks back into her pillow , she close s her eyes  and turns her head I put 

My hand on her jaw and move her face to see mine "you look at me when I fuck you !" 

Me-"yes sir,....sorry sir !"

Sal(I nod and start pumping her hard ) "fuck you feel so good, my cock fits in you perfectly...damn"(,,(I reach down and rub her nub she moans 

She bucks into me)",you are close huh ? Cum baby girl" (she screams I'm cuming sir"! That sends me over the edge and I come deep in her, we both lay there panting , I reach up and untie her hands and kiss her"you can call me sal now"(,I toss the bandana to the side she rubs each wrist looking at me) 

Mary _"you ,sal..are amazing, add this to best sex ever I love how you took charge "

Sal(moving off of her pulling hed against my chest her back to me )" I'm glad you liked it baby..... I gotta say i loved being in charge"(I kiss her head ) 

Mary-"thank you SIR, "

Sal(I grin and pull her tighter to me.... I hear her breathing

and I drift off very satisfied.


	19. You and me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

 

Sal-" I like this one the most (Joe cocking his head staring at the ring I'm holding ) 

Joe-"it's nice Sal, I like the clarity better than the last one , is this the one?"

Sal "yeah this is....the one , wow (handing it to the sales associate) this is it,

(She nods and smiles and take it to clean it get the box , before she goes I hand her the cash) 

Joe" sal buddy , your going to be a married man, glad your joining the club!...asking her tonight?

Sal",yeah, I'm nervous man, I mean I know she will say yes, I just(taking a few deep breaths) it's a big step 

Joe",yeah, and a good, no a great step, you know she's the one, you knew it before too , things happen for reasons Sal

It was all meant to be ",

Sal" I know, it's what I wanted then, even more so now, 

Joe"then start working on little Sal's , you want like what 7 to kid's?

Sal",7??!! Uh no way , two maybe three, me a Dad , man that's awesome little mini s of me and Mary combined 

Joe"germ a phobe joke telling dark haired kids, yeah.....I can see it !"

Sal"thanks for coming with me ,Joe means alot to me "

Joe",,Sal course had to be here best friend, plus your buying lunch , and I'm starving!"

Sal",you , starving? No way "!

 

(We get the ring and head out to lunch , anxious, nervous, excited about tonight, it's a mixed bag of emotions .....

I get home and walk up the steps, I see her laying on the ground between the couch and chair )

Sal"babe, you ok?"

Mary(looking up at me)"yes I dropped an ear ring backing, I have yet to find it, idk the carpets comfy , I'm tired so I just stayed, don't judge 

Me (she laughs , I grin and lay next to her, she smiles at me, runs her hand thru my hair )" you and Joe have a good day?

Sal"we did....work was busy?(,she nods and moves into me pressing her head into my shoulder I wrap my arms around her)

Me"we were short a person, Marley was sick, and Josh the new guy. He's still learning. We need to hire at least one more 

Person...it's good we are busy though,(running her hand under my shirt lightly scratching my chest with her nail's making me shiver)

What time do you film tomorrow.?,"

Sal"one I have to leave here at one, "(she nods and kisses me) you going in early?"

Mary"nope I'm off tomorrow, yeah me!"

Sal"you can come with me, later after filming we can go out, we are filming at a retail store just by Staten island market place 

I know you love that area ", 

Mary"hmmm I do and I get to watch you. And spend time with you I'm in Mr Vulcano sir "

Sal(I raise my eyebrows) sir huh?"(,she blushs)

Mary"I meant Sal, Sir is for ,,(turning red ), um...

Sal"when I'm in charge, hmm I think Sir will be spoken by you sooner than later "(she nods then holds the side of my face 

Kissing me),

Mary"mmmmm I made dinner it's in the oven , that chicken marsala you love "

Sal"oh yeah I do, but I was going to take you out "

Mary-"can we stsy home sal? I just want to be here , just us ",

Sal"that's fine with me, you know (I hold her hand and place it on my chest) I love you, alot ",

, Mary"I do know that, and....I love you ALOT!" I think (kissing me) I'm going to shower, then we can eat, sound good?"

Sal(thinking sure cause I'm still not sure when to propose) it's good baby "(we both get up I smooth hair out of her face and cup 

Her cheek leaning in I kiss her gently , she slides her tounge into mouth I oblige and do the same , we stand there kissing 

She wraps her arms around my waist), 

Mary"I thought about you today, about last night (I smirk), gotta say made me excited"

Sal"so you were horny at work?"

Mary"pretty much, your fault, you are just too good Sal, you make me want you .... Alot, which I would say is a good thing " 

Sal"I agree....you think I should join you in that shower?"(She bites her bottom lip and nods, I wink at her and lead her

To our bathroom, she turns on the water then undresses, I follow undressing myself , we step into the shower and the 

Warm water feels good on my skin, she kisses my chest and then walks around me kissing my back my shoulders, she reaches up

On her tipy toes to kiss the back of my neck then walks right back to the front of me, I lean down and suck gently on her neck 

I reach for the sponge squeeze the body wash on it then start washing her upper body the whole time she's kissing my chest, neck

Running her hands up and down my back, I moan as I feel her against my dick, the soapy water runs down us both and she 

Moves her hand down to rub me, I moan from the contact of her warm hand on my dick, she looks up at me , I move my hand 

To her ass and squeeze it I move the sponge over her ass cheeks then her upper back, back down to her pussy. I tell her to open 

Her legs she spreads them apart, I move the sponge over her pussy and brush it into her clit, she moans and rubs my dick gently 

I drop the sponge and back her into the shower wall I kneel down and part her sweet lips I look up at her licking my lips, she moans and 

I move my mouth onto her pussy I lick and suck at her clit she moves her hand to my hair tugging at it, I take my hands and move her thighs 

Apart more to have better access to that sweet pussy I love, I lick and suck on her clit faster my hands pressed into 

Her sides holding onto her, her legs start to shake I know that means she's cumming soon, she's panting saying my name fuck 

I'm so hard, I feel her cum , she lets out a long low moan, I stand up, she's breathing heavy I turn her to face the tiled wall she braces herself

For support, I bend her slightly then push into her, all the way till my balls hit her ass, she smacks the wall with her hand )

Sal"feels good baby?"(, I kiss the back of her neck)

Mary-"yes...so good , so damn good "(I pull all the way out then in again she moans again and smack's the wall, I love it )

Her pov 

Me"my god the things he does to me, He's in me, pushing in and out, my god he's incredible, and the way he licked me, 

He's such a generous man in that department, he always makes sure I cum. At least once he s moving faster , pumping me 

I never  want him to stop, my god he goes in and out so well)

Sal",fuck babe....Mary ...feels so good"

Me"so good Sal, mmmmm 

Sal"harder?"

Me",omg yes, harder Sal, slam into me , ...oh....fuck sal !"

He's ramming into me, so hard and fast I literally am going to fall.... he sensed that and holds me up three more thrusts and he yells and 

Cums, alot I feel it I me, he leans on me into the wall we are pressed)

Sal"holy fuck baby, that was , incredible"(I nod turn to face him and kiss him)

Me"indeed it was (he smiles then leans on the wall catching his breath, I love him, I just,,. Love him 

Always .


	20. I do

Mary's Pov

 

I'm sitting on the couch reading a book after dinner, after our sex filled shower, Sal is on his laptop at the kitchen table, every so often he peeks around 

The laptop to look at me, I can feel his eyes on me, yet I don't look up from my book, granted now I've been on the same paragraph for 

About twenty minutes, he closes his laptop and walks over to stand Infront of me , I look up and can't help but smile, I just adore 

Him even though he's acting .odd

Sal"let's go for a ride "

Me"a ride? Where ?"

Sal"I just want ....to show you something, ok?(his beautiful green eyes are shining )

Me"ok....I'm in '(he smiles gives me a kiss on the lips, we grab our jackets since it's chilly out he gets his car keys 

And we leave, he takes my hand in his and rests our hands on the top of his thigh like he usually does, he's making 

Small talk , I'm very curious where we are headed to, I asked twice and his reply was you'll see..hmmm he slows down and pulls into 

Ashbury park, it's the park we went to alot when we were in highschool, it was about ten minutes from his mom's house and twenty 

From my parents, it's almost dusk, not many people are here.

Me"sal I love it here, remember how often we came here? ", 

Sal(he smiles )"I do....you know I'd drive past it....after you moved....I would miss you, sounds ...idk....but I did "

Me(I squeeze his hand he moves it to his lips and kisses my hand , we get out and he holds my hand we walk over to the little bridge 

By the pond "too cold for the ducks, we would feed them Everytime we came here , (he moves Infront of me holding both my hands in 

His now)

Sal"we have,, alot of memories here....we would come here after the football games and talk... Make out, we came here after prom,

I remember we came here after snickers passed away, you were so sweet, I was afraid you'd think I was not manly for crying "

Me"your dog died, I would never think that of you, not ever(he nods ) I said I loved you for the first time here....do you remember that?"

Sal"I've never forgotten it....after homecoming our junior year, I lovec you so much , I love you still now, we've been thru alot ups and 

Downs, you've showed me unconditional love, even when we were apart, I'm so in love with you, I could never be not in love with you ,

(I see him reach into his jacket pocket then bend on one knee....omg!!!! Omg!!!!)"marry me, be my wife, I love you my girl " (I gasp 

And cover my mouth he's holding a sparkling diamond ring between his thumb and pointer finger his eyes are a little glassy with tears ,

I nod yes and kneel down )"yes i do...I mean yes! Yes Sal I will, I love you "(I hug him tight and kiss his lips , he stands us up

And slides the ring down my finger I'm in awe, I look at him tears now running down my face , he wipes them away and tears up

He gently kisses me I wrap my arms around his neck he pulls me into him  , we kiss deeply....after a moment or two he looks 

Down at my finger smiling )

Sal"that ring looks perfect on your finger, future Mrs Vulcano"(he grins and I hug him close its almost dark and we hug for a few 

More minutes)

Me"I love you Sal, it's a gorgeous ring baby,....thank you "

Sal"thank you, for ....saying yes 

(He flash's that beautiful smile , I melt, he's truly, forever MY SAL)

 

Murr"it s really great buddy, I'm happy for you man " 

Q-"our little Sally s growing up guys "

Sal"were the same age, you dufus..."

Joe"yeah but you are the youngest buddy boy , the baby of the group, always have been, always will be "(laughing)

Sal"yeah, yeah I know....I'm happy guys, I never thought I'd be here....just thought I'd do what I do and get older, but this

Is what I want, she's the one

Q-"we all knew that, all along, glad it worked out Sal, we are happy for you both, she's a good woman" 

Joe"and to think she's agreed to marry you, awww she's REALLY a good woman!" (Laughing enjoying the day of filming 

Joking around , these three were his best friends, he couldn't imagine life any different)


	21. Deep breaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

The planning

has begun and we really have a lot done, which makes me happy and less nervous

about getting things done, he s the same way he likes things to fall into place and get

done . The venue was booked, along with the church, the DJ had his deposit, limo

bus booked and deposit down , I had an idea of the flowers I wanted, my dress was

down to two  I adored, the bridesmaids dresses were picked, Sal was choosing his

suit and what the wanted, he had excellent taste in clothes , I had no worries about

what he would choose. We were still looking for a photographer/videoagrapher

we narrowed it down to a few, we also booked the photo booth for the reception

last thing was picking out the invites which we were planning on getting done this

coming weekend, course our wedding cake would be created by Dominic , I was

actually loving going over the check list on my laptop as I was also doing the

books for the bakery, I was at the kitchen table working, I heard Sal's cell ringing

he was in our bedroom  he came down to get it and walked back upstairs to

finish what he was doing..within about 10 mins  I heard him say " are you serious?

I mean this is a f'in joke right"? Oh boy , hope its nothing big, but at times it

could be quite small and he has uttered those words, he s sometimes quick to

get stressed, I heard him come back towards me now yelling into his cell

throwing laundry into the laundry room and go into the kitchen pacing back

and forth.

sal"so what you are telling me, is ..basically oh well you have to change things

around not us, so YOU made the mistake and I have to pay for it? do you realize

what  that entails? everything has been planned, we put deposits down !"

uh oh this is not good ..I look at him he shakes his head at me and holds a finger up

telling me to wait , I am watching him , he s very upset now I ,know this has to

do with our wedding

sal" so ok let me tell you this, the ONLY reason I will TRY and I stress TRY to do

this is because 3 other people are involved, that s all and that s it...yeah ok

BYE"  he yells ahhh and raises his hands to the ceiling and then covers his face

with his hands, he stands there a few moments, I wait..he sighs loudly and comes to

sit by me, he shakes his head and takes a few deep breaths, I feel sick

sal"the tour ..they we have a show on our wedding , infact that whole weekend

in Detroit,  they screwed up, they thought they put it the weekend before they did

not , tickets have been sold for that show also they can't rebook it because the

other tour dates are already in place and no way we can reschedule those dates

since the month of January we are over seas in Europe, (he looks at me like he wants to cry)

honey I am so sorry, I know...we booked stuff and...I can't even not go cause the

guys would have to do the show and would not be at the wedding, we tried

to figure stuff out, ha Pete said they did not think I would be that upset cause

they had no idea we had all our stuff done, they thought it was just a date

we were considering, I am SO sorry, I can't...I mean we film weds I can go in

and call a meeting and tell them figure out, I am not changing our wedding date

I mean....(He puts his head in his hands and rests his elbows on the table, I can

feel the heat from his body he s flushed, I take his hands so he s looking at me

me"look , we can fix this..ok? we did not send out the invites I mean that s the big

one, let me make some calls ok?> tell me what dates work and after the tour

so it s not your filming time, you are under contract Sal , you don't want to cause

any problems, ok? I know you are upset, I am not thrilled but this can be fixed

take some deep breaths, let s figure this out together ok? (he nods) and I kiss his

cheek, after 7 calls and almost 2 hours , we were able to  keep our venue with a new

date along with the church , the DJ had our new date available, as did the limo bus a

and the photo booth, a little later than I wanted the wedding but it all worked out

and that s all I wanted

sal"you are incredible,you know that , right?"

me" you have mentioned it to me before..but I do like to hear it "

sal(laughing) "really honey you took this ..whole bad situation and turned it

into a positive, I mean...I was ..so upset and you ..calmed me down and made it

right, you are just...I am a lucky , lucky man"

me(moving to his lap laying my head on his shoulder) "I am quite lucky Mr Vulcano"

sal"oh yeah ..you are marrying an emotional mess, germ a phobe, sometimes

insecure guy."

me"hey ( I look into his face ) you are all the things I want, do not say that

yes I am VERY lucky,.I adore you and all that is you , so don't even think

otherwise, ever, you hear me?"

sal(staring at me...) "I hear you ...and I love you "

me"that s much better...(kissing his sweet soft lips) you

feel better? you are tense (touching his shoulders and neck) want a massage?"

sal(smiling) "yeah? you would? I would love that "

me(getting up pulling him up and to me) "go lay down on our bed I will

lock up "

 

Sal's POV

she s incredible and I mean amazing, she s always a calm in my life and I know

I get over stressed and anxious more than I care to admit and there she is

reassuring me, talking to me, she does not yell at me, tell me to knock it off

she just loves me, I hope she knows how much I love her, like no other,

I hear her locking up and take my hoodie and shirt off and pants so I am

just in my boxers, & lay on the bed, she comes in and goes in the bathroom

to wash her hands she comes back out and lights a few candles we have in our room

I see she s  changed into a tank and the soft grey shorts I love on her , she wears

them to bed a lot, she brings some massage oil we have and gets on the bed

I reach out and run my hand over her soft leg  , my god she s so soft so

touchable

sal"hey ..lean down here I need a kiss" (she leans down over my shoulder and

kisses me then proceeds to kneel next to me and puts the oil on my back it s warm

feel so good she begins to rub my back and neck with it, her hands feel so good

I love her hands on me)

mary"sal you are so tight here (she s concentrating just below my neck ) honey

that s not good, I will get the kink out"

me"babe that feels so good...(she leans closer to me to rub that knot out

I feel her breathe on the back of my neck I get goosebumps ) you know that

feels good, really good thanks baby"

mary"you are welcome babe...relax ..you need this "

I feel her breath on my neck again , I smell the lavender lotion she uses, she places a kiss on the back of my neck I shiver 

And need to feel her I roll on to my back and pull her on top of me before she can speak I take her face in my hands 

And kiss her, deeply, she pulls back looks at me , I know she can feel the excited I am .

Mary"I didn't finish your massage"

Sal"I had to .. mean I want you ....right here ...on me (I put my hands on her ass she leans down and suck on my neck I love when she 

Does that, oh who the fuck was I thinking I loved anything she did to me ) you want to be on top?" (She smiles and nods I pull her to my 

Lips and kiss her, her tounge in my mouth, mine in hers, we continue making out she s getting wet I can feel it on my boxers which makes

Me even harder if that's possible, she sits up and I pull her tank over her head and off her body I cup each one of her tits and she moves 

Down so I can kiss and suck on her nipples which makes her moan and grind her hips on me I pull her shorts down she moves her body up

So I can slide them off, I love her bare skin , she kneels back , then reaches to get my boxers off , she smiles and moves back on me 

I reach down to run my finger up and down her pussy , she moans low and long 

Me"so wet baby girl, mmmmm"

Mary"you made me this wet  , put your hands on my hips (I do she sits up a little and holds my cock she lowers herself on it

Slowly till she's sitting on it, im all the way in her) you fill me up Sal, your ....just so big (she starts moving back and forth the sensation s 

Incredible I help her move up and down, once a good pace is set I move my hand to her pussy and rub her clit, she grinds into my finger 

So sexy ) 

Mary" S....A....L (she drags my name out) oh.....oooh Sal! (She bounces harder on me, her heads back her tits are bouncing it's so 

Fucking sexy, I want to hold out and not cum, her movements, her  body, her voice it's too much I squeeze her hips and cum hard in her, 

My legs shake I cum alot )"I feel you in me omg....Sal "(she cums right then her legs and arms shaking I feel her orgasm shoot thru her I

Feel it on my finger , she catches her breath and lays on me panting , after a min or two she looks at me) "that was fuckin amazing 

Salvatore"(I bust out laughing she rarely swears or uses my full name I wrap her in my arms and keep her there, next to my heart 

Till she falls asleep on me, right where she belongs.


	22. my heart stopped

My Day

 

was going pretty darn good, we had a great filming day, we had started at 1:oo ish this afternoon and its almost 7, almost everyone signed off you can't ask for more than 

that. I was sitting down to text Mary, letting her know we were wrapping it up and I would meet her at our favorite Italian resteraunt around 8:30, on lobg days we

either met out to eat &  catch up to have alone time, or order in she wanted to go out since it was a gorgeous fall day and the night was looking great too, she had 

gone with Mia when she closed the bakery to get a new desk Mia ordered . I was just getting up when I saw Q on his cell he looked upset & Joe and Murr had 

walked over to him, I bent down to tie my shoe then headed over , all three turned and looked at me, they all looked upset.

 

me"hey guys, what s wrong ? something happen?

Joe looked at Q , Q loooked at me, then Murr, again all three were looking at me, I was starting to get anxious from the looks on thier faces Q took a step

towards me , & put his hand on my arm 

Q"sal, Mia & Mary were in a car accident, they got side swiped someone ran a red light, that was Mia that called, Mary s side was hit the passenger s side

she..in a ambulance heading to Memorial hospital, Mia is going in the ambulance with her

me"what? is she ok? why an ambulance? what??!!!

Q"she s unconcious, the she the side she was hit on, I dont know Sal Mia was crying but they took her lets go I will drive you there

me(I nod I hold my face in my hands and feel like my heart stopped beating, I can hear the crew asking what happened, Q leads me out

Joe & Murr stay behind we get into Q S jeep, as we leave I see Joe & Murr leaving too , I guess to follow us? 

Q" Sal you ...buddy you gotta breathe,,man you look pale (he rolls the windows down the air feels good I feel sufficated) Sal she s going to be ok , hang in

there ok?

me( I nod then bury ny face in my hands and lean my elbows on my lap and cry he s patting my back) " I...Q how? what I mean JC ran a red light? I my God she

has to be ok, Unconcious is NOT good Q ,NOT good, I can't even,,.imagine...my life...I love her...so much JC I missed out on so much with her and now we

have a second chance...and Q (I am sobbing now he s got his hand on my back)

Q" Sal she s going to be ok, let s get there and see whats going on buddy, do not think...bad...ok? come on sal..I am here not leaving you ok?

me(I nod and see we are close to the hospital I wipe my eyes and try and calm down, we pull in and Q and I head in thru the Er entrance , we turn to walk down the

hallway and Mia s there, she sees us and runs over to  Q who hugs her tight, she s cut up and her lip is swollen she has a bruise above her left eye she lets go of Q he 

keeps his arm around her she turns to me

Mia"Sal, she s in the back I mean xray they took her up she ,,,the guy ran the red light and he smashed into her side door and I heard  glass shattering and the next 

thing I remember I was being asked if I was ok by someone who pulled over to help I guess? I looked over and ..I I (crying) tried to make her talk she

was not,..there was blood and,,,,I kept shaking her I thought,,,,,,I ,,,then the paramedics got there and took me out and then they were working on her

I kept saying she has to wake up.,.. her head hit the window hard I mean thats what a paramedic told me...I ..they told me to wait after they checked me out

and I got stitched they would not let me stay with her....I said I want to she s alone (I take her in my arms as she s sobbing and hug her , I feel so bad for her

and I want to see my ..girl..I need to talk to a Dr I want to scream ...we stand there, Joe & Murr come in and Q fills them in, we sit..well I sit next to Mia and 

Q on the other side, Joe goes up to see if he can find anything out, Murr shoves his hands into his pockets nervously, Joe comes back motioning me for me

to come to him I get up 

joe"come on buddy a Dr can see you now, Dom is on his way, come on(he takes me thru the doors they buzz us back, I look around and Joe asks what

Dr is taking care of Mary, we find him , he pulls us aside and introduces himself, he says she was hit pretty hard when the car hit her, she must have hit the side

window, she had a concussion buy was still not waking up, wait...wtf did I not just go thru this> with me > is this a f in joke? no no come on am I on camera?

no the guys would never do this to me..I just can't understand..how? why? he says give him a few moments and he can take us to her room she is upstairs now

they spoke to Dom who let them know I was her fiance her parents were on vacation in Florida I am sure DOm called them and her three other brothers

I just want to see her, thats all I want...to see her

 

Its 2:46 am I look at my watch again I am in a chair in her room, her brothers are here...Dom is asleep on a couch across the room her brother Nick and

Anthony are out in the hall, I am not sure where her brother Mikey is...Q is still here he went to get a drink, Joe & Murr went home around 11 I think?

I can t remember...she s so little in that hosptial bed , its like she sinking into it...she did wake up but was so out of it from the pain meds her left arm is

fractured , she has one broken rib and bruised femur, her head has a huge gash on it ,she looks horrible, my poor baby I just want to take her pain away'

I would change places with her in a minute she s so damn sweet, I thanked God many times that she woke up but she s in alot of pain my girl

I lean fwd as she seems to be waking up she opens her eyes and trys to focus...I move to her side and lean down she closes her eyes then opens them

she gives me a smile she opens her mouth to talk but winces in pain

me"baby what ? you need the nurse? (she mouths no...then barley whispers she s thirsty I see her water cup with a straw and bring it to her I hold it

to her lips and she sips a few times then closes her eyes again and is out I kiss her head and tell her I love her , so much I love you baby

I wake up I hear her calling . me I am dreaming...no shes looking at me looks like the sun is trying to come up I move over to her

me"baby ...hi baby "(she whispers)

mary"sal...hurts so much...I ...saw the car...then...heard..glass...I ...can't remember but...Sal (she starts to cry) I saw your face...I saw when I was hit

I was calling you..I remember ..I thought...I was.....not ok...I just wanted to see you one more time Sal ( I start tearing up) my Sal....I did not want to 

die...I ..am ok...hurts so much...baby I love you so much (she s crying more now I gently wipe her face) 

me"baby you are ok , I am here I will take care of you ..your brothers are here...your parents are heading home, its ok I was so scared

but  you are ok ...(Q walks in with his ice tea * one for me ) she s up Q ...see 

Q(I set the teas down and stand by her I   touch her hand) "nice to see  your eyes there honey , I was ,,worried, I knew you would be ok you 

are a tough cookie , I know this"

mary"thanks Q...for ...coming...staying"

Q"no ...thanks come on>>.we are buddies I mean you and I know we gotta take care of this one (I point to sal she smiles)

your ok honey (I kiss her forhead and smile at sal hes all weepy I feel bad , for him I know how scared he was )

me"honey you need pain med? I can get the nurse" (she nods  yes I go to turn and she calls my name ) 'what honey?"

mary"don't leave me..please ...Sal...don't "(she whispers  I want to just cry)

Q" I will go get her honey "

me( I sit on the bed by you and hold your hand you start closing your eyes and drift off again, I feel so much right now 

she s so upset , so in pain, and I just love her so much, my heart could burst .


	23. Getting closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

Me"Sal noooo stop!", I cannot breathe!"( He s on the floor in the living room half on me tickling me , )holding my arms down)

Sal"come on say it... I'm waiting "(his beautiful green eyes are shining, it's been six weeks since the car accident, I'm almost 

100% me.. he has done everything and anything for me, I know he loves me, but he was amazing thru it all and I was not 

The easiest person to live with, I let the pain make me angry, he knew that was why, and did not react he just loved me more

I mean this man....really is one in a million)"well?"

Me"ok....ok...(I can't stop giggling which makes him laugh even more ) "ok....Sal, Salvatore Anthony Edward Vulcano is THE 

Best Ms pacman player in all of Staten island...."

Sal"keep going "(he nibbles on my neck making me squeal)

Me"and....his future wife cannot beat his score ever, no matter how beautiful she is"(I laugh uncontrollably he is too he lets my arms go 

I instantly wrap my arms around his neck to bring his sweet soft lips to mine )

Q"well hello "(we both look up and see Q , Murr and Joe standing in our living room I smile ) you two um....are doing what"?

Sal"it's called personal time, alone time, you three get lost time "(I laugh he smiles kisses me and stands up and pulls me up) we were 

Discussing my Ms pacman game playing skills , (turning the PS 4 off ) she had to know and repeat I'm the best "

Joe"leave this poor (hugging me ) sweet girl alone she's been thru enough "

Me"I'm feeling much better Now Joe "

Joe"aww honey I meant , ya know since your gonna marry him"

Me"awww (I try not to laugh I fail)  no (moving putting my arms around Sal's waist ) he's the best !"

Murr"you brain washed her too Sal!, Poor girl "

Sal"you three can bite me"

Q" three? I said nothing......."

Sal"yet"

Q"true.....you know me well"

Sal"what's up , really why are yiu guys here?" 

Q" talk about the upcoming tour buddy you forgot? ""

Sal"no...?maybe?.??.yes....sorry it's all her fault !"(pointing at me) I mean she's sooooo demanding (he rolls his eyes) you know how she 

Is guys "

Me(I laugh reach up to kiss his cheek) funny man I'm going to clean our room and bathroom, " 

Sal"I will later , rest "

Me"honey im fine, I got this, no more rest I'll go crazy"(I smile and go)

Q"that one (pointing in my direction) loves u my friend like no other "(I smile as I heard him and go about cleaning)

 

Sal"baby(I open my eyes it's dark out) you fell asleep, I made dinner "

Me"oh... wow what time is it(I see it's 7:10) guys go?"

Sal"about 10 min ago, we got alot accomplished, you hungry?"

Me(I look into his eyes, he has his glasses on, be still my heart  I move into him and go kiss his lips I run my hands under his shirt 

And move my tounge into his mouth he moans and lays us down facing each other , my hands are all over his body I can't seem to touch 

Him enough I'm kissing any flesh of him I can while undressing him, he lets me have my way , hes watching me with lustful eyes 

I straddle him he's now naked I've managed to get my top off , I lean down and kiss him)" you are so sexy Sal, I want you , all the time 

You think that's normal?"(I grin he does too he  cups my face and kisses me )

Sal" I mean I'm some serious eye candy, so...it s pretty normal(he smiles I laugh)

Me"I agree but....MY eye candy only "(he nods and I devour his lips I frantically remove my bottoms and sink onto him and ride him hard 

He grabs my hips and yells my name it's SO good he consumed me, I'm sweaty , he s flushed he cums in me hard , yelling he's cumming and 

My name, I cum a moment after and collapse on his chest, yes this man....mine now, always 


	24. Good and exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

Me( I move from our bed to go get a drink I head to the kitchen, get a water and head back to the bedroom , I see she's up smiling 

At me)"hey baby, sorry did I wake you? "(I get back in the bed she moves to face me)

Mary"no I felt you move but I wasn't soundly asleep (grinning ) sexy man "

Me"I'm wearing those glasses all the time now around you. You attacked me, I ..uh...liked it alot &

Mary"i wasn't sure if you would ....like it, I know...I mean you usually are in charge? Is that the right word? I think it's 

Good I take it , sometimes, keeps you guessing Mr Vulcano "

Me"yeah, you could say that (I move my hand to her thigh and move it up rubbing her inner thigh so close to her pussy,

She moves her hips a little )" and now I wanna be in charge you ..mind"?(she nods no...I place a kiss on her neck and gently part 

Her lips and run my middle finger up and down her clit, I feel wetness I love she's excited already ) "you leave your hands at your side 

No touching me, I'll let you know when you can, understand"?

Mary"yes.....sir"

Me(I love she knew to call me sir I look at both her hands , she has them flat on the bed arms at her side like I told her, I rub her clit up

And down, and circle motion she loves that I hear moans, which gets me hard, harder that is, I got hard the moment I felt her 

Pussy )" feel good ?"

Mary"yes sir SO good!"

Me"mmmmm now , you can't cum till I say you can, you understand"?

Mary"I....but. I cant....hold back, Sir I can't "

Me"oh you can and you will, trust me you can do it, (I kiss her deeply I felt her hand move I look at her )"you moved your hand!!?"

Mary"accident, I'm sorry sir I'm just used to touching you , especially when you kiss me ",

Me( I put two fingers deep in her she bucks up) "if you don't listen to me, I'll have to punish you, do you want me to punish you"?

Mary(writhing )"S....sir this is... Torture ...please ....let me cum !(I shake my head no she groans)

Me"you didn't answer me, you want me to punish you?"

Mary"maybe, I don't know this not being able to come is a punishment,, my god Sa...sir I ...can't much longer "

Me(I stop pumping my fingers in her and look at her)"you wanna cum I know, maybe I can punish you that way, or maybe I'll

Spank that sweet ass of yours , I'm in charge right!?"

Mary"y...ye..yes sir you are " 

Me"ok that's what I want to hear"(I sit up and back my body to the headboard I look at her, my god she's beautiful she looks 

So sexy watching me, waiting for what I'll say next)" suck me, you can move your hands now "(she nods and moves to a kneeling position next to me I smack her ass 

She moans, then licks the tip of my dick , I watch her move her tounge up and down my dick then put the head in her mouth )",fu-ck baby 

You suck me so good "(I run my hands thru her hair and yank it a little) "baby open your legs "(she does and I'm looking at her

Ass and sweet wet pussy I start to move one finger in and out of her, she moans vibrating off my dick I stick one more finger in 

She moans louder that vibration making me moan" so good baby... Mmmmm that feel good me finger fucking you?"

(She nods I let her get away with saying sir I don't want her mouth to leave my dick , I pump harder she's whimpering

Sucking me hard I'm close to cumming , I tell her I'm close the feeling is too much and I cum, she swallow s it all and 

Licks my dick up and down again, making me hard again she sees this and repeats the motion I pull her away from my 

Dick and move my fingers from her I move over her )"you want me to fuck you ?",

Mary "yes, please sir fuck me!!"

Me"a slow fuck or a fast and hard fuck,?!"

Mary"oh god ...sir...mmmmm.. both ? Start slow then harder as you fuck me?" (I love her words )

Me"ok I can do that, hands above your head (she moves them there i enter her nice and slow she moans and 

Bites her bottom lip, I start to pump harder )"you wanna cum so bad don't you baby?"

Mary"please!!!!! Yes sir I need to cum, oh god ",

Me(I'm moving in and out at rapid speed I see her body trembling I tell her she can come, in an instant she cums she screams 

She's coming and my name, sexy as hell, sir out the window, I love hearing the woman I love scream my name from me 

Fucking her., I cum again , this time in her , we are breathing hard basking in it, she kisses me)

Mary"you ...Sal...wow...that was....wow!" 

Me"yeah it was, I'm a sex god , this I know (she giggles I laugh and kiss her cheek , it's almost morning , exhausted , yeah 

But SO worth it!)


	25. Till death do us part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sexual content ahead*

Five months later...

I'm at the altar waiting , for my girl to walk down that aisle and be my wife, my best friends next to me I smile at them Brian, Joe, James and 

Casey , all looking pretty good as my groomsmen, I look out into the church I see my parents, family, friends , my girls family, friends 

The sun is out, it really is a gorgeous spring day. I never thought I'd be here , a man getting married , a husband in all honesty, wasn't going 

To be me, I'd just be alone, I knew in my heart I always loved her, I knew letting her go was a big mistake , one I thought I'd never 

Be able to correct , but I did, my love , my sweet girl, in moments was going to be my wife forever , I'm in awe of her , I adore her 

I'm blessed beyond measure, I hear the music selection she chose to walk down the aisle with her dad I breathe in and out , I look at 

My parents ,my mom months she !over me , I mouth back love you too, my dad has a huge smile on his face , the guys are 

All grinning like fools, my fools I love them, people turn to see her I see her for the first time in her wedding dress, my God she's 

Beautiful I love her SO much, she has a huge smile , she's looking right at me my girl, I tear up its so overwhelming , powerful

Q pats my back leans in to me he whispers to me 

Q"you got this Sal,  love you man "

I nod, I know if I speak I'll get choked up , he knows it too, she's almost to me I just want to hug her tight, her dad stands with us as the

Priest asked who gives this woman away, her dad answers then looks at me he gives me a hug and places her hand in mine, we look 

At each other she quietly whispers I love you Sal, I whisper back love you too baby .

 

Me" Mr Vulcano, for you (handing him a glass of champagne ) I love love this room honey, I love this weather, I love the Bahamas...most 

Of all I love you (kissing his sweet lips sitting on our balcony in the condo at our resort) you ready for the midnight boat ride later?

Sal"I am, I hope I don't get sick I'm taking Dramamine ", 

Me"it'll be great baby and thank you going , wanting to"

Sal"for you I'll try any, once ....so....(taking my hand in his) we've been married five days now, feel any different?"

Me"no, but I do adore I'm Mrs Vulcano, I look down at my ring and smile like a fool, I love looking at your finger , the ring 

U

Is it weird? Feeling it? Seeing it? "

Sal"weird? No....it's different, a good kind of different, I'm someone's husband, yours , I love you baby "

Me(moving to sit on his lap look at the ocean, kiss him snuggle into his shoulder)" love you too, my Sal"

 

Me "I got it, I'm fine "(I'm being helped into the lobby by one of our tour guides and some guy from the boat), I'm feeling much 

Better, sorry man", (tour guide nods pats my back tells me no worries man, take care nods at Mary and goes, I look at the dude by my wife )

"Uh thanks for the help I'm ok (I take her hand and pull her closer to me )

Mary"thank you Chad, he's fine , enjoy your night "

Chad"are you sure mate? You really threw up alot "

I'm sure he's trying to be helpful but his damn Australian accent and the way I saw him looking at my wife on the boat cruise was 

Really staring to annoy the fuck out me 

Me"yeah I'm fine thanks , come on honey "( she turns to follow me , taking my hand )

Chad"uh maybe see you later, tomorrow"(looking right at her, like I'm not even standing holding her hand I walk us away to 

Our condo I open our door and we go in I go right to the bathroom to brush my teeth , then wash my face , she's leaning in the doorway

Mary"I'm sorry honey, I didn't know the waves were that choppy to tonight , it was even making me a little sick"

Me"yeah but you didn't puke Infront of like twenty people, then have two guys help you off the boat, one I might add Chad, who is 

A douchebag "

Mary"what? Why is he that?"

Me"maybe cause he kept staring at you on the cruise and acted like I wasn't even standing there when he said hope he sees you 

Tomorrow, oh I bet he would love to see you tomorrow, outback douchebag him and his accent can take a flying leap!"

She smirks and is trying not to laugh. 

Me",it's not funny, not one bit!" Your with me, can he not see your ring? My ring? And this place is for couple s where is his 

...person? "

Mary" why would you care? I'm your wife, not his , love you not him , I didn't notice him looking at me "

Me"oh I sure as hell did !"(she puts her arms around my waist and looks up at me , smiling I refuse to smile I'm mad dammit

She reaches up on her tipy toes and kisses my lips , still smiling, dammit I smile at her , she moves us to the bed , points for me to 

Sir on the edge I do , she leans down putting her forehead on mine)

Mary"don't let some stranger take away from our fun we are having here, it's our honeymoon, remember we got married ,said I do, 

Recall that ?" (I nod grinning)" I'm in love with you sal, no other man you, I love everything about you "

Me"everything? I mean.."

Mary"everything, the good, the not so good and everything in-between , my sal ,never forget I'm just yours and you are just mine (she starts kissing

My lips, my neck , my earlobes , she kneels on the floor and kisses my hands , she pushes my shirt up and trails kisses on my stomach )

"Stand up baby take your shorts off , please "(I do that and she slides my boxers off and pushes me back to sitting on the edge of the bed 

Without warning she puts her mouth on my dick and goes down as far as she can the sensation takes my breath away , I grab the sheets 

She swirls her tounge over the head then goes back to take me all in her mouth again I grab her hair now tugging at it , she's really working

Me , I'm moaning , breathing heavy, telling her how fucking good she makes me feel , my leg starts to shake I'm so close to 

Exploding in her mouth , I tell her, I feel her nod yes and her hands squeezing my thighs, I cum hard, she doesn't stop till I'm dry I lay back 

On the bed catching my breath she joins me and smiles )

Mary"I love YoU my Sal, just you "(I almost feel silly for getting jealous of that jerk, then again maybe not, she made me feel like 

Her man, and I know I am, but that reinforcement, her loving me, showing me how much , yeah that part I love ...alot)

Me"I love you too....Mrs Vulcano....always "

 


	26. Sequel

Sequel: to memories 

"You will always have my heart "


End file.
